Power Rangers: Return of Titanus
by srg118
Summary: The Rangers must deal with the arrival of a new ally, old friends, an old enemy in Rita's monster King Sphinx, a wedding for two Rangers, and the return of the Rangers' long missing Dinozord - Titanus.
1. Chapter 1

A red car drives up and parks in a vacant spot in the parking lot of the Juice Bar and Diner.

* * *

><p>Inside the Juice Bar, the six Rangers - JASON LEE SCOTT, KIMBERLY ANN HART, TOMMY OLIVER, KAT OLIVER, ZACK TAYLOR and ETHAN KAYE - are seated at a table for six. Jason, Zack, and Kimberly are in workout clothes, while Ethan, Kat and Tommy are wearing T-shirts, pants and sneakers. The six Rangers are eating slices from an extra large pepperoni pizza and they have bottles of Coca-Cola on the table by their plates. FARKAS "BULK" BULKMEIER and EUGENE "SKULL" SKULLOVITCH are at the bar, in their Juice Bar work clothes and they are tending to customers. Their usual waitress MARGARET walks over to their table and she gives the six friends a friendly smile.<p>

MARGARET: "Can I get you guys anything else?"

TOMMY: "I think we're going to need another pizza."

Zack has finished the last bite of his slice. He grabs the last, largest slice of pizza left on the plate and he chuckles.

ZACK: "You've got that right."

Margaret smiles and she walks off, as Zack takes a bite out of his pizza slice.

ETHAN: "How many slices does that make now, Zack? Four?"

JASON: "And counting."

Zack chuckles and he takes another bite out of his slice of pizza. Kimberly takes a bite out of her own pizza slice and then she reaches for her soda bottle.

KIMBERLY: "Thanks for joining us for dinner, you guys. It's nice to hang out without having to be called away for work."

KAT: "We know what you mean. It's been quiet here the past few days."

ETHAN: "Let's hope it stays that way."

Tommy smiles and nods in agreement. It'd been a few days since they last had to morph and it was nice having a temporary breather. Kat bites into her pizza slice, while Kimberly takes a sip from her soda. Tommy's beeper goes off. He looks down, picks up his beeper and he looks at it. He smiles to himself.

ZACK: "Who's that?"

TOMMY: "A friend of mine at Angel Grove High left me a message. I'll be right back."

Tommy stands up and he walks off.

* * *

><p>In the hallway of the Juice Bar's side entrance, Tommy walks into the hall and he holds out his cell phone. He dials a number and then he holds it to his ear. Tommy smiles.<p>

TOMMY: "Hey, buddy. Thanks for calling back. What's up?"

Tommy pauses. He smiles at what he heards.

TOMMY: "Good, good. This is going to be such a great surprise."

Tommy pauses, listening. After hearing the reply, Tommy chuckles.

TOMMY: "Oh, man. I can't wait, either. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night."

Tommy hangs up the phone. Kat walks into the hallway.

KAT: "Is everything set?"

TOMMY: "Yeah, we're all set for tomorrow."

KAT: "Oh, good. Let's go finish dinner."

Tommy nods and he follows Kat into the next room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, in the master bedroom of the Scott home, Jason is in his black pajamas and he gets into bed. The bathroom door opens and Kimberly walks out, wearing a pink nightgown.<p>

KIMBERLY: "Hey, honey. Tonight sure was fun."

She gets into bed next to Jason, who forces a smile.

JASON: "Yeah, it was nice hanging out with the gang."

KIMBERLY: "But?"

JASON: "But what?"

Kimberly smiles. He was still a terrible liar.

KIMBERLY: "You can't fool me. I know how you act when you're upset."

JASON: "It's nothing. It's just... we're finally going to walk down the aisle next week."

KIMBERLY: "And you're worried that the big day is going to ruined by the latest monster attack."

JASON: "I just don't want anything to go wrong."

KIMBERLY: "If something does go wrong, we can handle it. We've handled worse things before. Just try to relax."

Jason smiles and he holds her hand.

JASON: "Okay. Good night, Kim."

KIMBERLY: "Good night, Jason."

Jason and Kimberly kiss, and then they lie down in bed.

* * *

><p>Late at night, the Lunar Palace of the Evil Space Aliens is ever-present on the Moon. The light to the throne room is still on. DOMMINNOUS stands on the balcony and he looks at the Earth. Domminnous stares at the Earth with his cat-like yellow eyes, his scaly pale gray skin of his hands and bald head left uncovered by his black robed uniform. He glares in anger, his hands made into fists. RITA REPULSA and LORD ZEDD enter the main throne room and then walk out onto the balcony.<p>

RITA: "Domminnous? What are you doing up at this hour? You should be sleeping."

DOMMINNOUS: "How can I sleep when the Power Rangers remain alive? I've never met enemies like them before. They've ruined our plans, and I am not accustomed to failure."

ZEDD: "We will come up with a new plan in the morning. We're in no shape to plan an attack so late..."

DOMMINNOUS: (interrupts, livid) "You fool! That won't do any good!"

ZEDD: "I warn you! Few people call Lord Zedd a fool and _live_, Domminnous!"

RITA: "Yeah, right. I do it all the time and _I'm_ still standing. But for once, Zedd has a point. Let's wait a few more hours."

DOMMINNOUS: "_No!_ I'm done waiting. I will not sleep until I know the Power Rangers are dead."

Domminnous exits the balcony. Lord Zedd and Rita exit the balcony and follow after Domminnous into the throne room.

RITA: "Hey! Where do you think _you're_ going, pal?"

DOMMINNOUS: "To do what should have been done years ago."

* * *

><p>Atop the familiar double-peaked mountain, somewhere in the mountainous desert of Angel Grove, stands the Command Center.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the main control room of the Command Center, ZORDON and ALPHA 5 are still awake. Of course, neither of them actually <em>needed<em> to sleep since one was a robot and the other was now immortal. Zordon is working at the computer of a control console, while Alpha 5 looks at the monitor of the other console.

ZORDON: "The nightly scans are nearly done, Alpha. Anything on the monitors?"

ALPHA 5: "Nothing, Zordon. Everything's been fairly quiet in Angel Grove these past few days."

The alarms suddenly go off and blare their usual high-pitched sounds.

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! What could be happening at this late hour?"

* * *

><p>A five-level apartment complex lies in the eastern side of town, with Angel Grove Plaza visible in the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Apt. #541, RITO REVOLTO leads five Z-PUTTIES down a hallway of the two bedroom apartment, holding his sword.<p>

RITO: "Shh! Quiet, you clay-brains! We need to make this count!"

Rito gets to a door, turns the knob and opens it. He sees Ethan, in pajamas, asleep in his bedroom.

RITO: "There's one of 'em now!"

* * *

><p>In the master bedroom of the Oliver home, Tommy, in pajamas, and Kat, in a nightgown, are asleep in bed. Six Z-Putties have surrounded their bed. SCORPINA is with them, holding her sword.<p>

At the same time, Jason and Kimberly are lying asleep in bed in their home. Jason's communicator beeps. He stirs and awakens. His eyes fly wide open as he sees six Z-Putties and GOLDAR, sword in hand, around his bed.

GOLDAR: "Aw! You ruined the surprise!"

JASON: "KIMBERLY!"

Kimberly gives a startled gasp, awakened. The Z-Putties quickly grab the two Rangers by their arms and roughly pull them out of their bed.

KIMBERLY: "Jason!"

JASON: "Get off of me, doughboys!"

Jason stomps on Z-Putty #1's foot, getting out of his grip, and he attempts to kick Z-Putty #2. Z-Putty #3 grabs his arm, along with Z-Putty #1. They drag him to Goldar, who holds his sword's blade at Jason's throat. Kimberly tries to fight off the Z-Putties holding her arms, but can't.

KIMBERLY: "No! Leave him alone!"

GOLDAR: "We've waited a long time for this, Jason! Who would have thought you and your friends could be so easily destroyed?"

JASON: "Our friends?"

* * *

><p>In their home, Kat and Tommy lie asleep in their bed. Kat hears Tommy's communicator beeping and she awakens. She reaches her hand out to Tommy, but she is quickly grabbed by her arms by two of the Z-Putties around her bed and they drag her out of bed.<p>

KAT: "TOMMY!"

A Z-Putty quickly covers her mouth, just as Tommy wakes up. He looks startled as the other Z-Putties reach for him. Tommy kicks one in the chest Z, it glows and breaks apart. One Z-Putty grabs Tommy's legs, while the other two grab his arms. Scorpina simply laughs at them.

SCORPINA: "This is almost too easy!"

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, Zack, in his pajamas, is in bed, asleep. His communicator beeps its usual melody. Zack wakes up and his eyes go wide as he sees Rito by his bed. RITO LAUGHS as two Z-Putties grab Zack from behind and pull him out of bed. Ethan, now awake, is being dragged into the room by his arms by two Z-Putties, one of which has a hand over Ethan's mouth. The two Rangers futilely struggle to get free.<p>

RITO: "My sis and Ed were right! This DID work perfectly!"

ZACK: "What're you doing here?"

RITO: "_Duh!_ We're here to _kill you!_"

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha 5 watch the Viewing Globe. It shows Rito looking at Zack, as he struggles to get out of the Z-Putties' grip.<p>

Alpha 5 walks away from the Viewing Globe. DULCEA, in her Amazonian bikini outfit, and IONISOS, in his alien robes, have joined Zordon at the control consoles. Ionisos and Zordon type and they push buttons on their respective control consoles.

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! We have to help them!"

IONISOS: "We've got a lock on them, Alpha. We will have them out of there shortly."

* * *

><p>Back in the master bedroom of the Scott home, Goldar presses his sword closer to Jason's throat, cutting the skin a little. Kimberly struggles more frantically as she sees blood trickle down Jason's neck. Goldar laughs, savoring the sight of the big, bad Power Ranger bleeding in front of him.<p>

GOLDAR: "This is almost too easy! But after all the years that you Power Rangers ruined our plans, it's only fair we get our revenge on you!"

JASON: "If you're going to kill me, then do it, Goldar!"

GOLDAR: "Oh, I will! But I want you broken first! Physically..."

Goldar removes his sword from Jason's neck as he looks at Kimberly. Jason's eyes go wide with horrified realization.

GOLDAR (cont'd): "And emotionally!"

He walks to Kimberly, his sword aimed at her. Jason struggles to get free, but the Z-Putties keep hold of him.

JASON: "No! Leave her alone!"

GOLDAR: "Ladies first, Jason! Say goodbye to your lady love!"

JASON: (screams) "KIMBERLY!"

Kimberly looks nervously at the sword. Goldar aims his sword back to deliver the killing blow, when Kimberly and Jason are simultaneously teleported out of the room in beams of pink and red energy, respectively. Goldar looks around, enraged.

GOLDAR: (yells) "NO! I HAD THEM!_ NOOOOOOO_!"

Goldar steps back and he lowers his sword.

GOLDAR: "This isn't over!"

Goldar and the Z-Putties vanish, teleporting out of the room.

* * *

><p>The six Rangers are beamed into the Command Center's control room and they land on the ground. The others exchange looks of relief, while Jason and Kimberly quickly embrace. Zordon and Dulcea rush over to the Rangers.<p>

ZORDON: "Rangers!"

Kat and Tommy hug each other.

TOMMY: "Thank God you're all right."

On the Viewing Globe, Rito looks around the bedroom. The Z-Putties garble as they look around, confused.

RITO: "Aw, man! Not again! Rita and Ed are not going to like this!"

On the Viewing Globe, Scorpina and the Z-Putties look around the Oliver home's master bedroom.

SCORPINA: "You won't get away from us next time!"

Scorpina and the Z-Putties vanish, teleporting out of the room. The Viewing Globe goes dark.

IONISOS: "That's the last of them. And good riddance."

Tommy looks shocked as he spots the blood trickling down Jason's neck.

TOMMY: "Jason, you're bleeding!"

The other Rangers notice the cut on Jason's neck. Kimberly looks at Jason nervously, tears forming in her eyes.

KIMBERLY: "If... if we hadn't been teleported out of there, then they would've..."

Kimberly stops talking. She didn't want to say just what would've happened. If Zordon and the others hadn't beamed them to the Command Center, she would've been killed. Kimberly lowers her head, she closes her eyes and tears roll down her cheeks. Jason gently pulls Kimberly close and he hugs her. She sobs on his shoulder and Jason rocks her gently, trying to calm her down.

JASON: "We're all right, Kim."

Tommy and Jason look at one another, both silently angry. Zordon looks away from the Rangers, just as upset.

ZORDON: "They've gone too far this time."


	2. Chapter 2

In the palace's throne room, Rito is knocked to the ground with a purple electric blast from Domminnous's hands. Rita and Zedd are nearby, on their thrones. Goldar and Scorpina help Rito sit up.

DOMMINNOUS: "You IDIOTS! You let them get away!"

RITA: "Hey, watch it, Domminnous! You can't do that to my baby brother!"

ZEDD: "Yes! Rita and I take joy in that!"

GOLDAR: "Zordon must have detected our presence and beamed the Rangers out of there -"

Goldar is knocked down next with an electric blast by Domminnous.

DOMMINNOUS: "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, you blue-skinned baboon! You were seconds away from killing the Power Rangers, and you failed!"

ZEDD: "Did they?"

Domminnous turns around to Zedd, who sits back on his throne.

RITA: "What're you talking about, Zedd? The Rangers are still alive!"

ZEDD: "Yes, but the damage has been done. We have managed to at least inflict a new fear in them. We've proven how determined we are to be rid of them, no matter what the cost, no matter what the time. We've at least managed to deprive them of one thing they had... peace of mind. We've done this to them now. Who's to say we won't strike again the next time they try to sleep? Or when they go to work?"

Domminnous smiles at Zedd, understanding what he means.

DOMMINNOUS: "Yes. They'll be looking for us everywhere, waiting for when we will strike them next. Let's see how soundly they'll sleep now that they've lost feeling safe and secure, even in their own beds."

* * *

><p>In the guest room of the Command Center, six Ranger-colored sleeping bags lie in waiting on the floor. Alpha 5 leads the six unmorphed Rangers in the room. Jason has a bandage taped over the cut on his neck. Ethan grimaces as he spots his blue sleeping bag on the ground.<p>

ETHAN: "Ranger-colored sleeping bags? You've got to be kidding me."

KIMBERLY: "I don't remember the Command Center having any spare rooms."

ALPHA 5: "Zordon and Domminnous created a new floor plan for the Command Center, with several new rooms for use when necessary. We have garages, work shops, clinics, a dining area, and various other rooms in case of emergency. You can sleep here for the night to avoid another attack."

ZACK: "Yeah, we're safe for the night. But we've got to leave for work and live our lives. What then?"

ETHAN: "Zack has a point. What's to stop them from another attack when we get back to town? They'll be waiting for us."

JASON: "And we'll be ready for them. We can't worry about a "what if" right now. It's late, we've had a rough night, but we all need to get some sleep."

TOMMY: "Jason's right. Thanks for your help, Alpha. You guys saved our lives."

ALPHA 5: (embarrassed) "Well, uh... aw, shucks."

Kimberly smiles and she hugs Alpha.

KIMBERLY: "Thank you. Good night, Alpha."

Alpha ends the hug and nods at the Rangers.

ALPHA 5: "Good night, Kimberly. Good night, Rangers."

KAT: "Good night, Alpha."

JASON: "Good night, Alpha."

Alpha 5 exits the room. The Rangers walk over and get into the sleeping bags of their respective Ranger color. They look uneasy, but they roll over and try to rest.

* * *

><p>In the main control room of the Command Center, Alpha 5 walks in and joins Dulcea, Ionisos and Zordon.<p>

ALPHA 5: "The Rangers are going to sleep now."

DULCEA: "Good. Now we should get to work."

ZORDON: "Alpha, help Dulcea with the power circuits. Ionisos, let's get started on the new coordinates."

Ionisos nods and types on the keypad of the control console. Zordon starts to work at the other control console.

* * *

><p>At dawn in the Command Center's guest room, the Rangers are in their sleeping bags. Jason is awake, on his back, staring at the ceiling. He looks upset. Kimberly looks up from her sleeping bag nearby, noticing. She frowns. Kimberly sets her hand gently on Jason's shoulder. He forces a smile.<p>

JASON: (whispering) "Good morning, Kim."

KIMBERLY: (whispering) "Did you get any sleep at all?"

JASON: (whispering) "Yeah, I did."

Kimberly smiles at Jason. How cute. He thought he could fool her.

KIMBERLY: (whispering) "You're a rotten liar."

Jason looks at Kimberly for the first time. He smiles. Kimberly gently fingers the bandage on his neck. Jason holds her hand.

KIMBERLY: (whispering) "He could've lopped your head off."

JASON: (whispering) "And he could've run you through. But we're okay, Kim. We're going to be fine."

TOMMY: "No need to whisper. We're all up."

Jason and Kimberly turn to see the other Rangers are awake.

KIMBERLY: (normal voice) "Did anyone here get any sleep?"

Ethan shakes his head.

ETHAN: "None."

ZACK: "Can you blame us for being up?"

JASON: "Not at all."

TOMMY: "After what those creeps did, sleep was the last thing on my mind."

KAT: "Wait a second." (sniffs) "Do you guys smell that?"

The other Rangers sniff the air. They could smell it too.

ZACK: "Something smells good."

The Rangers get out of their sleeping bags and walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the kitchendining room of the Command Center, Alpha 5, in a chef's hat and apron, is cooking breakfast. Dulcea stands beside him, also cooking. The dining table nearby has six empty cups, a pitcher of milk, a pitcher of orange juice, and six plates set on it. Alpha 5 scrapes out a batch of overcooked eggs from the frying pan into the trash bucket nearby.

ALPHA 5: "Oh, dear! I thought I had this recipe figured out! I guess I need to install another cooking program into my data files!"

The six Rangers enter the room. Alpha 5 and Dulcea notice them enter.

ALPHA 5: "Oh! Good morning, Rangers! I see you found the kitchen!"

ZACK: "We just followed the smell. I didn't know you could cook, Alpha."

DULCEA: "Zordon gave him a cooking program. I've been helping him make your breakfast."

KIMBERLY: "Thank you, guys. That's so sweet."

Dulcea looks at the table, where gym bags are set on chairs.

DULCEA: "I brought you some clothes from your home. Go get changed and come back. Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

The Rangers go to the table and they grab the gym bags.

* * *

><p>Domminnous stands on the Lunar Palace's balcony. He looks at the Earth through his telescope. Rita and Lord Zedd walk out from the throne room onto the balcony.<p>

RITA: "You're up early."

DOMMINNOUS: "I didn't sleep. Those Rangers were scared, but they're still alive."

ZEDD: "Not for much longer. We need to come up with a new plan to be rid of the Rangers."

DOMMINNOUS: "We'll think of something. Those Rangers won't be alive much longer."

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Ionisos and Zordon are at the control consoles, hard at work.<p>

ZORDON: "Have you entered the coordinates?"

IONISOS: "I've successfully managed to make contact. We should be hearing from them shortly."

Zordon turns around and looks at the Viewing Globe.

ZORDON: "Hello, old friend. It's been a long time."

* * *

><p>Back in the Command Center's kitchen, the six Rangers are now wearing T-shirts of their respective Ranger color, shorts and sneakers. They are seated at the table and have just finished eating. Alpha 5 sets their plates in the sink.<p>

ALPHA 5: "Did you get enough to eat, Rangers?"

TOMMY: "Yeah, that was great, Alpha."

DULCEA: "Let me clean off those dishes, Alpha. I don't want your hands to rust again."

The door opens and Ionisos enters.

IONISOS: "Rangers, Zordon needs to speak with you. Something's happened."

The Rangers quickly get up from the table and exit the room.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center's main room, Zordon stands at the control consoles. The six Rangers, Alpha 5, Dulcea and Ionisos walk into the room.<p>

TOMMY: "We're here, Zordon!"

KAT: "What's going on?"

ZORDON: "Rangers, we have detected the presence of a guest in the Command Center."

JASON: "Guest?"

The Rangers turn around. Everyone but Ethan stare in shock at the sight of their old friend. BILLY CRANSTON walks towards the Rangers with a smile on his youthful face. Though he was 28 now, he still looked like a teenager.

KIMBERLY: "Billy!"

Kimberly is the first to hug Billy. Kat is the next to embrace her old friend, and then Billy shakes hands with Tommy. Zordon and Ionisos exchange smiles. It was nice to see the Rangers looking happy again after their attack last night.

TOMMY: "Aw, man! This is such a great surprise!"

Billy shakes Jason's hand and he smiles, shaking Zack's hand.

BILLY: "It's nice to see you guys again." (eyes Ethan) "And I see you've made a new friend."

JASON: "Billy, this is Ethan Kaye. He's one of our closest friends and the new Blue Ranger. Ethan, this is Billy Cranston. He was the very first Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger."

BILLY: "Well, second if you include my ancestor. But it's nice to meet you, Ethan."

Billy and Ethan shake hands.

ETHAN: "I've heard about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

ZORDON: "After the attack last night, we figured this would be a nice surprise to take your mind off of things. Ionisos and I have some work to finish. Billy, why don't you go in the back room and visit with the others?"

BILLY: "All right, Zordon. If I can be of any assistance, let me know."

KAT: "Thank you, Zordon. This is such a wonderful surprise."

Billy eyes Jason in concern, noticing the bandage on his neck.

BILLY: "Speaking of surprises, what happened to Jason?"

JASON: "Don't worry, I'm okay. We'll fill you in on the details."

KIMBERLY: "And boy, do we have a lot to fill you in on."

BILLY: "Such as?"

Kimberly and Jason exchange smiles.

* * *

><p>In the guest room at the back of the Command Center, the Rangers are seated on chairs around a table. Billy looks surprised.<p>

BILLY: "So you and Jason are getting married next week?"

KIMBERLY: "That's right. The big day is on August 28th."

BILLY: "Well, I'm very happy for the both of you. And I'm also happy that Tommy and Kat tied the knot, too. I just wish I knew how to get in touch with you guys earlier, but I've been pretty myself back on Aquitar."

TOMMY: "How have things been going there? Last time we saw you, you were talking with that girl Cestria after drinking from the Eternal Falls. Are you two still friends?"

BILLY: "Actually, things between us have developed beyond friendship."

ZACK: "What do you mean?"

Billy smiles and he holds up his left hand. He shows them his wedding ring. The Rangers are pleasantly surprised.

TOMMY: "Oh, man! You and Cestria got married?"

JASON: "Congratulations, Billy. When did you get married?"

BILLY: "We've been married for about eight years now."

ZACK: "Well, we're so happy for you, Billy."

BILLY: "I know. I'm sure it might come as a perplexing choice on my part marrying an amphibious alien due to my previous Ichthyophobia."

KIMBERLY: "I'm sorry?"

BILLY: "It must be surprising that I wed a water-based alien after I used to be afraid of fish. Surprisingly, Aquatians are quite similar in anatomy to homo sapiens."

KAT: "You mean, their body types are similar to ours?"

BILLY: "Affirmative. They're so much alike in physiology, that conceivably, having an offspring of our own was entirely probable."

ZACK: "One more time, man? In English?"

ETHAN: "He means that Aquitians and humans are so much alike, they could have children of their own together."

BILLY: "Precisely. Actually, our twins turn six next month."

The Rangers smile at Billy, pleasantly surprised.

KAT: "You're a father, Billy?"

BILLY: "Affirmative. We have twin girls and a boy. I would've brought them to meet you, but they're much too young to leave Aquitar at this age."

KIMBERLY: "Those kids are lucky to have such a good guy like you for a father."

BILLY: "Thank you, Kimberly. I must confess, I'm pleased to be back in Angel Grove with you guys. It's so nice being back with my friends again."

Tommy suddenly looks in realization.

TOMMY: "Excuse me, Billy. I forgot something. Be right back."

JASON: "You did?"

Kat looks at Tommy in realization, the others with confusion. Tommy quickly exits the room.

ETHAN: "What was that about?"

Jason looks concerned. What was that about?

* * *

><p>In the Command Center's main room, Zordon and Ionisos are hard at work at the consoles. Tommy approaches them.<p>

IONISOS: "Tommy? What is it?"

TOMMY: "There's something I forgot to tell you guys. I need you to do me a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

At the Lunar Palace, Rita, Zedd and Domminnous look at Earth from the balcony.

ZEDD: "Those Rangers haven't so much as left the Command Center since their retreat last night. They must be more shaken by our attack than we thought. How wonderfully devious."

DOMMINNOUS: "I know. This will be the perfect time to attack."

ZEDD: "Do you have a particular monster in mind, Domminnous?"

RITA: "Leave it to me, Zeddy."

Rita exits the balcony, walking into the throne room. Zedd shakes his head, knowing full well what she was up to.

ZEDD: "Oh, no. She's not seeing..."

* * *

><p>As if in answer, Rita enters Finster's workshop.<p>

RITA: "FINSTER!"

FINSTER is hard at work sculpting a monster, while BABOO and SQUATT stand nearby watching. Finster stops working and he jumps back, startled by Rita's shouting.

FINSTER: "Oh, my queen, you gave me quite a fright."

SQUATT: "Yeah, us too!"

RITA: "Can it, dolt! Finster, I need you to make me a monster!"

FINSTER: "Why, thank you, my queen. I've been hard at work making more monsters for you to send against the Power Rangers. I have several new monsters already created and I have already re-created some of your old favorites. But I've given them all new powers to prove more than a match for the Power Rangers."

RITA: "New powers, huh? Let me see."

Rita walks over to the table and she notices several clay monster models on display. There are now new sculpts for eleven old monsters: Bones, Minotaur, King Sphinx, Gnarly Gnome, Pudgy Pig, Eye Guy, Madame Woe, Snizard, Knasty Knight, Pineoctopus, and Shellshock, respectively.

RITA: "Finster, you've made most of my very first monsters! They didn't work the first time around, but I always did love all of your creations!"

FINSTER: "If I may make a suggestion, my queen, I have made recent changes to one of your earliest monsters, King Sphinx. He has several new powers and is deadlier than ever."

RITA: "Deadlier, huh? Just what I need!"

FINSTER: "Yes, my queen."

Finster picks up the King Sphinx clay model. Finster walks to the Monster Matic and he sets the model on the conveyor belt. Finster turns the wheel, wheeling the monster into the machine, and he pulls the lever. The Monster-Matic gets into motion, spews smoke from the exhaust pipe, and then finally, the exit tube spits out smoke. Appearing out of the machine is KING SPHINX, wielding his scepter that has a question mark at one end. He looks just as he did before, down to the yellow and blue-striped headdress.

FINSTER: "Welcome back, old friend."

RITA: "He looks even nastier than last time! Good work, Finster!"

BABOO: "Ooh, he looks so strong!"

King Sphinx half bows at Rita.

KING SPHINX: "How may I serve you, my queen?"

RITA: "You have a second chance to prove yourself! Go to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers! I want to see how powerful you've become!"

KING SPHINX: "As you command, my empress!"

King Sphinx laughs and he vanishes, teleporting away. Rita smiles and she laughs wickedly.

* * *

><p>The sun shines bright over Angel Grove Beach. Bystanders are on the beach, having fun. Two boys in swim trunks are working on sand castles, a brunette in a bikini walks hand in hand with her lifeguard boyfriends, etc. King Sphinx appears on the beach. The bystanders notice and scream with horror.<p>

KING SPHINX: "Sorry, folks! The beach is closed!"

* * *

><p>In the main room of the Command Center, Zordon pushes a button on the console and then he flips a switch. He turns to Tommy.<p>

ZORDON: "It is done, Tommy. Dulcea will find our friends safely."

Tommy smiles at Zordon, relieved at what he's heard. Suddenly, the alarms go off and Tommy's smile quickly fades. Tommy looks at the Viewing Globe.

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi!"

ZORDON: "Alpha, our sensors indicate a disturbance at Angel Grove Beach."

TOMMY: "Zordon, look!"

Tommy points at the Viewing Globe. On the Viewing Globe, King Sphinx is scaring away citizens on the beach and Tommy narrows his eyes in anger.

TOMMY: "Looks like another new monster."

ZORDON: "Not exactly, Tommy. This is King Sphinx, one of Rita's very first monsters, before even _you_ were a Power Ranger."

TOMMY: "I'll go get the others."

Tommy rushes off out of the room to get his friends.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center's guest room, the remaining five Rangers and Billy are still visiting around the table.<p>

BILLY: "So tell me about the new Juice Bar. Is Ernie still running it?"

JASON: "No. I think you'll be pretty surprised by who the new owners are, though."

Billy looks intrigued by Jason's remark, but they quickly turn to the door as Tommy rushes in.

TOMMY: "Guys! We've got trouble!"

JASON: "We're on our way!"

The others stand up and they follow Tommy out.

* * *

><p>The six Rangers and Billy enter the main room. They stand by the controls.<p>

TOMMY: "Zordon said you guys met this monster before."

King Sphinx is on the Viewing Globe.

JASON: "King Sphinx."

ETHAN: "A friend of yours?"

JASON: "Not exactly. He's one of the first monsters the original Ranger team ever faced."

ZACK: "Yeah, and he sent us away and teamed with Goldar to fight you. If Zordon hadn't sent you the Power Crystals so we could get to you, they could've killed you."

KAT: "It looks like he's causing enough trouble on his own."

TOMMY: "Well, we'll put a stop to that!"

JASON: "Sorry we have to go, Billy."

BILLY: "I understand. We'll continue our visit upon your return."

ZORDON: "Rangers, our sensors indicate King Sphinx has several new powers and is much more powerful than when you first encountered him. However, we are uncertain what those new powers are."

ZACK: "Oh, great. Like this guy needed to be any tougher than he was last time."

TOMMY: "Let's get to work, guys."

The Rangers reach behind their backs for their Power Morphers.

JASON: "It's Morphin' Time!"

Each Ranger holds their Power Morpher out, they push their thumb on the red button and cause the Morpher cases to pop open.

TOMMY: "Dragonzord!"

ZACK: "Mastodon!"

KIMBERLY: "Pterodactyl!"

ETHAN: "Triceratops!"

KAT: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

JASON: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After calling out his dinosaur's name, a fiery red grid forms over Jason's head and then the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet.


	4. Chapter 4

At Angel Grove Beach, each Ranger flips through the air, one by one. Red Ranger flips through the air first, leading the way, followed by Green, Black, Blue, Yellow, and finally Pink Ranger. The Rangers land on the sand and each Ranger gets into a fighting stance.

ALL SIX RANGERS: "Power Rangers!"

King Sphinx cackles with evil glee and he holds up his question mark staff.

KING SPHINX: "There you are! I see you've brought along a Green friend since our last encounter!"

RED RANGER: "We're going to make sure this_ is_ our last encounter, Sphinx!"

KING SPHINX: "I won't be so easy to defeat this time, Red Ranger! I've got some new tricks since last we met!"

King Sphinx's staff glows and he tosses out three yellow, c-shaped energy blasts at the Rangers. The Rangers flip away and dodge the blasts, which hit the floor with an explosion of sparks. King Sphinx holds out his staff and fires a series of fiery red question marks at them. The Rangers are struck and sparks fly off their suits as they are knocked to the floor. King Sphinx charges at the Rangers as they get up to their feet. The five Rangers, except Green, draw their Blade Blasters.

RED RANGER: "Head's up, Rangers!"

King Sphinx rushes the team and meets Blue Ranger first. Blue Ranger lets loose a high kick that knocks King Sphinx back a little, but King Sphinx blocks his next kick attempt. Blue Ranger is hit with a jab to the ribs by King Sphinx and then the monster knocks him aside with a hit from his scepter. Yellow Ranger moves in next, she dodges as King Sphinx swats his scepter at her and she lets loose a foot- sweep kick. King Sphinx jumps back from the kick, Yellow Ranger stands and she blocks King Sphinx's high punch. Yellow Ranger counters with a kick to King Sphinx's chest that pushes him back a few steps, but he blocks her next kick, and then King Sphinx sends Yellow Ranger down with a kick to the stomach.

King Sphinx turns around and charges at Pink Ranger. King Sphinx swats his scepter at Pink Ranger, but she dodges it and she lets loose a spinning heel kick that knocks King Sphinx back. King Sphinx recovers and punches at Pink Ranger, but she blocks it. Pink Ranger karate chops with her left hand, but King Sphinx blocks her karate chop and he counters with a kick to Pink Ranger's chest that knocks her to the floor.

Black Ranger moves in next and he slashes with his Blade Blaster sword, but King Sphinx blocks it with his scepter. King Sphinx is hit with a kick to the stomach by Black Ranger and he stumbles back. King Sphinx recovers, he blocks Black Ranger's high punch and he counters by hitting Black Ranger's chest with his scepter. King Sphinx lets loose a kick that knocks Black Ranger back and he hits the ground.

GREEN RANGER: "Hang on, guys! I've got him!"

Green Ranger moves it with his Dragon Dagger in hand, he slashes at King Sphinx with his Dagger, but King Sphinx blocks it with his scepter. Green Ranger hits King Sphinx's chest with a high kick and then he lets loose a spinning heel kick that knocks the monster back several steps. King Sphinx regains his balance, blocks Green Ranger's next high kick, and he hits Green Ranger's chest with a high kick. King Sphinx lets loose another kick that knocks Green Ranger down. King Sphinx growls, frustrated by fighting off the other Rangers.

KING SPHINX: "None of you are the one I want!"

Red Ranger steps up and he gets into a defensive stance.

RED RANGER: "You want me, Sphinx? Come and get me!"

King Sphinx growls angrily at the sight of his old enemy. It'd been years since they last met, but his hatred for the Red Ranger was as fierce as ever.

KING SPHINX: "I've been aching for a rematch! And I've learned a few new tricks just for you!"

King Sphinx waves his scepter and he lets loose a blue, six-foot-tall tornado at Red Ranger at blinding speed. Before he can dodge, the tornado sucks Red Ranger into it, it spins him around a few times, and then he soars up and out of the tornado. Red Ranger falls and hits the ground as the tornado vanishes. Red Ranger gets to one knee and he sees King Sphinx aim his scepter at him. King Sphinx shoots several fiery question mark blasts from the scepter, but Red Ranger leaps up and flips over the blasts. The blasts hit the ground and they create several small explosions, just as Red Ranger's Power Sword appears in his right hand. He slashes his Sword down King Sphinx's chest as he lands on the ground and he stumbles back as sparks fly off him from the hit.

King Sphinx regains his balance, Red Ranger dodges the monster's scepter attack, and Red Ranger blocks the monster's scepter attack with his Power Sword. King Sphinx kicks Red Ranger's stomach, knocking him back, and he swats his scepter at him again. Red Ranger dodges the scepter and a streak of red light follows the blade of his sword as he slashes King Sphinx across the chest. Sparks fly off the monster's chest as he stumbles back and Red Ranger then slices his sword down King Sphinx's chest, again raising sparks as the monster falls to the ground. King Sphinx gets to one knee and he growls at Red Ranger.

KING SPHINX: "You're going to pay for that!"

King Sphinx shoots red energy beams from his eyes that knocks Red Ranger's chest and sparks fly off him as he stumbles back. King Sphinx flaps his wings, which affects the sand in front of his feet and he starts to blow up a sandstorm. Red Ranger stumbles back as the sandstorm hits him and it starts to build up in power. Red Ranger is struggling to stay standing.

GREEN RANGER: "Jason!"

PINK RANGER: "Leave him alone, you creep! Power Bow!"

Pink Ranger's Power Bow appears in her hands with a flash of pink light. She quickly puts in three arrows that glow with pink energy and she fires them. The arrows hits King Sphinx and he stops flapping his wings as the hits make him stumble aside. King Sphinx turns and finds Black Ranger holding his Power Axe in its cannon form. Black Ranger shoots a purple beam from his Axe that hits King Sphinx's chest and he stumbles back. The Yellow and Blue Rangers then aim their Blade Blasters at King Sphinx and they fire. The red beams from the Blasters hit King Sphinx and he stumbles back. Green Ranger leaps at King Sphinx and he slashes his Dragon Dagger across the monster's chest with a streak of green energy. Sparks fly off his chest as Sphinx is knocked down to the ground. The Rangers surround Red Ranger, who has regained his balance.

PINK RANGER: "Are you okay?"

RED RANGER: "I'm fine, but we need to finish this fight!"

KING SPHINX: "I couldn't agree more! But not here! Let's finish this where we last left off!"

King Sphinx flaps his wings and waves of red energy wash over the Rangers. They stumble back and they vanish, teleported away.

* * *

><p>The six Rangers re-appear at the Angel Grove rock quarry. They fall and hit the ground, rolling to a stop. The six Rangers get up to their feet and they look around.<p>

GREEN RANGER: "The rock quarry?"

RED RANGER: "I get it. This is where I fought King Sphinx and Goldar, and where Megazord destroyed King Sphinx."

King Sphinx is in front of the Rangers. He has teleported a few large piles of the sand from the beach with him.

KING SPHINX: "It's only fitting the place of my demise shall now serve as your final resting place! Now then, let's make this a more fair fight!"

King Sphinx waves his staff along the sand and he shoots a series of energy blasts at them. The blasts hit the ground and a dozen sand people get up from all fours and stand upright. The twelve sand people change form and become classic Putty Patrollers, but with Egyptian headdresses, wrist bracers and loincloths.

PINK RANGER: "Oh my gosh! He definitely couldn't do _that_ before!"

KING SPHINX: "Kill the Rangers! But leave the Red one for_ me_ to destroy!"

GREEN RANGER: "Man, this guy REALLY doesn't like you, bro!"

RED RANGER: "I can handle him! Take down the Putties, guys!"

The twelve Putties charge at the Rangers and the Rangers return the charge. Red Ranger holds up his Power Sword, he flips over two of the Putties, and slashes his sword down King Sphinx's chest. Sparks fly off the monster's chest as he stumbles back. King Sphinx swats his scepter at Red Ranger, but he blocks it with his Power Sword.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers are locked in battle with the Egyptian Putties. Green Ranger blocks an Egyptian Putty's punch and knocks it back with a spinning heel kick, while Yellow Ranger kicks a Putty aside, etc.

Nearby, Black Ranger is knocked back with a kick to the ribs by Putty #1, but he recovers, blocks the Putty's next kick and then he sends him down with a high kick. Black Ranger turns, he blocks Putty #2's right hook and then Putty #2 ducks under Black Ranger's spinning heel kick.

Closeby, Pink Ranger handsprings and knocks Putty #3 down with a kick as she lands, but Putty #4 appears and he kicks her in the ribs. Pink Ranger stumbles back, but she turns and blocks Putty #4's high kick. She ducks under his next kick and then knocks him down with a foot-sweep kick.

Elsewhere, Yellow Ranger dodges Putty #4's left hook and she knocks him down with a high kick. Yellow Ranger turns to face Putty #6 and stumbles back as she's kicked in the chest. Yellow Ranger blocks Putty #6's next kick, and then she knocks him back with a kick to the chest.

Meanwhile, Putty #7 kicks Blue Ranger's chest and he stumbles back, but he blocks the Putty's next kick and sends him down with a high kick. Blue Ranger turns to face Putty #8, he blocks the Putty's right hook, and then he knocks Putty #8 back with a kick to the stomach.

At another part of the quarry, Green Ranger jumps up over Putty #9's foot-sweep kick, but he is met with a kick to the chest. Green Ranger blocks Putty #9's kick and he knocks the Putty down with a tornado kick. Green Ranger turns to face Putty #10 and he blocks the Putty's left cross.

While the other Rangers duel, Red Ranger and King Sphinx continue their fight. Red Ranger blocks King Sphinx's scepter with his sword, but is struck in the chest by King Sphinx's follow-up attack with his scepter. Sparks fly off Red Ranger's chest diamond and he stumbles back. Red Ranger recovers, he ducks under King Sphinx's next scepter attack, and he sends the monster back as he slashes his sword across the monster's abdomen.

* * *

><p>In the main room of the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha 5 watch the Viewing Globe. Billy is working on the control console.<p>

On the Viewing Globe, King Sphinx's fight with Red Ranger continues, with neither gaining the upper hand. Billy continues to work on the consoles.

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! The Rangers have their hands full with King Sphinx and his Putties!"

There is a beep on the console.

DULCEA: (on speaker) "Command Center, this is Dulcea."

BILLY: "This is Billy. What is it?"

DULCEA (on speaker): "I've found our friends. I need you to teleport them to the Command Center."

BILLY: "Stand by. I'm on it."

* * *

><p>Back at the rock quarry, King Sphinx shoots a series of fiery question mark-shaped blasts at Red Ranger, but he dodges them as he somersaults aside. Red Ranger leaps and slashes his sword at King Sphinx, but the monster blocks the blade with his scepter. King Sphinx knocks Red Ranger back with a kick to the stomach and then sparks fly off Red Ranger's chest as the monster swats him with his scepter. King Sphinx shoots red beams from his eyes that knock Red Ranger to the ground.<p>

KING SPHINX: "Give it up! You're finished, Red Ranger!"

RED RANGER: "That's what _you_ think!"

Red Ranger recovers, he dodges the next scepter attack, and red energy follows Red Ranger's blade as he slashes King Sphinx across the chest. Red Ranger slashes his sword down King Sphinx's chest, with a wave of red energy following his blade, and sparks fly off the monster's chest as he stumbles back. King Sphinx falls to one knee, clutching his chest.

Elsewhere, Green Ranger has blocked Putty #11's left hook, and Putty #11 attempts a right hook. Green Ranger catches the Putty's fist, he pulls and flips Putty #11 over, sending him crash-landing on his back to the ground. Green Ranger turns to see Putty #11 leaping at him and he dodges the Putty's jump kick. He attempts a left cross that the Putty blocks, Green Ranger is kicked in the chest by the Putty and he stumbles back. Putty #12 attempts another kick that Green Ranger blocks, Green Ranger holds up his Dragon Dagger and a wave of green energy follows the Dagger's blade as he slashes Putty #12 across the chest. The Putty falls to the ground, defeated. Green Ranger turns around to see Red Ranger dueling with King Sphinx.

King Sphinx is now gaining the upper hand. He blocks Red Ranger's sword with his scepter, he knocks Red Ranger back with a hit to his stomach, and Red Ranger attempts another slash with his sword that King Sphinx blocks. King Sphinx kicks Red Ranger's chest, knocking him back a few steps, and he shoots the fiery question marks from his scepter. Sparks fly off Red Ranger's chest as he's struck and falls to the ground.

GREEN RANGER: "Aw, man! Jason!"

The other Rangers have finished dueling with the Egyptian Putties and they lie on the ground in defeat. The defeated Putties dissolve into piles of sand. The other four Rangers notice Red Ranger's duel with King Sphinx.

YELLOW RANGER: "Jason!"

BLACK RANGER: "That Sphinx doesn't know who he's messin' with!"

PINK RANGER: "Let's finish this fight, you guys!"

The other four Rangers hold up their Power Weapons. Red Ranger and King Sphinx notice that the other Rangers are approaching fast.

KING SPHINX: "Oh, no you don't! I'll take care of you clowns easily!"

RED RANGER: "Leave them alone!"

Red Ranger draws his Blade Blaster, set in gun mode, and fires red beams that raise sparks off King Sphinx's chest as he's hit. The monster stumbles back and Green Ranger leaps at him first, chopping his Dragon Dagger down with a green energy wave following his blade. King Sphinx is slashed across the chest and he stumbles back. The Yellow and Blue Rangers leap at King Sphinx, aiming their weapons at the monster, and they strike King Sphinx's chest. As the monster stumbles back, the Pink and Black Rangers leap in the air and aim their weapons. Pink Ranger fires arrows of glowing pink energy as Black Ranger simultaneously shoots purple beams of energy from his axe's cannon form. The beams hit King Sphinx and he is knocked to the ground.

Red Ranger stands up, holding his Power Sword, and the six Rangers surround King Sphinx.

RED RANGER: "Give it up, Sphinx!"

KING SPHINX: "Never! I'll destroy all of you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita, Domminnous and Lord Zedd watch the fight with their telescopes and telescopic red eyebeam, respectively. The evil space aliens are furious.

DOMMINNOUS: "No! They've got him surrounded!"

RITA: "Then let's give my monster some more back up!"

Zedd ends his telescopic beam, while Rita turns around to face his minions in the throne room.

RITA: "Goldar! Scorpina! Rito! Get down there!"

RITO: "Really?"

ZEDD: (groaning) "Really?"

RITA: "Oh, pipe down, Zeddy! Get down there, _immediately!_"

SCORPINA: "As you command."

Scorpina, Rito and Goldar teleport away.

* * *

><p>At the rock quarry, the Rangers are about to move in to attack King Sphinx again. A series of blasts hit the ground and erupt in a shower of sparks. The Rangers step back from the blasts and look up as Goldar, Rito and Scorpina leap down from above. They land on the ground and join King Sphinx.<p>

RITO: "Hey, Power Pukes! Miss us?"

GREEN RANGER: "Aw, man! Not you guys again!"

GOLDAR: "We're here to finish the job we started last night!"

RED RANGER: "Let's split up and take them down! Tommy, get Goldar! Kim and Kat, take care of Scorpina! Ethan, you and Zack deal with Rito! I'll take care of King Sphinx!"

GREEN RANGER: "Right! Let's move!"

The Rangers split up and face off with their opponents.

Black Ranger and Blue Ranger fight with Rito. Rito sparkily slashes Blue Ranger's chest, knocking him down, and he turns to do the same to Black Ranger. Black Ranger blocks with his Power Axe and he slashes it across Rito's chest, knocking him back. Blue Ranger has recovered and gets to his feet. He attempts a kick at Rito that Rito blocks, but is hit by Blue Ranger's Power Lance and is sent falling to the ground.

Elsewhere, Green Ranger duels with Goldar. His Dragon Dagger locks blades with Goldar's sword, and he blocks Goldar's two slash attempts. Goldar slashes his sword across Green Ranger's chest, raising sparks and knocking Green Ranger back. Goldar attempts another slash, but Green Ranger blocks it Goldar's sword with his Dragon Dagger and he lets loose a roundhouse kick that knocks Goldar back. A follow-up hit with his Dagger knocks Goldar to the ground.

Elsewhere, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger are dueling with Scorpina. She slashes Yellow Ranger's chest with her sword, she turns to Pink Ranger and blocks Pink Ranger's high kick. Pink Ranger is knocked down with a sparkily hit to her chest by Scorpina's sword, and Scorpina turns to see Yellow Ranger move in to attack. Scorpina blocks Yellow Ranger's Power Daggers with her sword, but is met with a kick to the stomach that knocks her back.

Meanwhile, Red Ranger dodges King Sphinx's scepter attack, but is met with a series of close-range eyebeams that raise sparks and they knock Red Ranger to the ground. King Sphinx moves in and swats his staff at Red Ranger, but he rolls aside, gets to his feet and barely dodges King Sphinx's next scepter attack. Red Ranger slashes his sword at King Sphinx, but his blade is blocked by Sphinx's scepter.

A sudden fiery blast comes between Red Ranger and King Sphinx, creating an explosion in the ground that sends both falling back in opposite directions. Everyone stops fighting and turns to see what shot the blast.

RITO: "Hey! What's going on?"

GREEN RANGER: "Oh, man!"

BLACK RANGER: "It can't be!"

BLUE RANGER: "What is that thing?"

Rolling out from a misty forest nearby is TITANUS, THE CARRIER ZORD.

PINK RANGER: (excited) "It's Titanus!"

Titanus shoots a series of fireballs from his mouth that knocks Goldar back.

BLACK RANGER: "All right!"

His excitement, though, is short-lived as Titanus turns and then he fires at Black Ranger. They fireballs hit Black Ranger's chest before he can react and he is knocked to the ground.

YELLOW RANGER: "Titanus, wait! What are you doing?"

Titanus turns to Yellow Ranger and he quickly shoots fireballs from his mouth, right at her. Yellow Ranger flips away from the fireballs, but the explosions caused when they hit the ground knocks Yellow Ranger off her feet. She is thrown forward and hits the ground. Green Ranger runs over to help her, but Titanus shoots a fireball at him and he flips away from it.

RED RANGER: "What's gotten into Titanus?"

KING SPHINX: "Forget about something?"

King Sphinx kicks Red Ranger's stomach, knocking him back, and then he sends him down with a red eyebeam. King Sphinx turns to see Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger dueling with Scorpina.

KING SPHINX: "Two against one? That's hardly fair!"

King Sphinx starts to flap his wings. Pink Ranger starts to stumble back.

PINK RANGER: "Whoa!"

RED RANGER: "Kimberly, look out!"

King Sphinx flaps his wings harder, faster. Pink energy starts to sparkle off of Pink Ranger as she stumbles back. Pink energy blows into the wind as Pink Ranger's helmet and uniform turn transparent, revealing Kimberly beneath the suit. King Sphinx flaps his wings harder and Kimberly's costume dissolves into the wind in waves of pink energy as she struggles to move against the strong gusts of winds. Kimberly is finally pushed into the air, with pink specks sparkling off of her, and she screams as the gusts of wind send her flying backwards through the air.

RED RANGER: "KIM!"

Kimberly is sent flying back a few hundred feet, into the tunnel of a nearby cave. Red Ranger runs at the cave, but Titanus shoots a fireball from his mouth that hits Red Ranger's chest, raises sparks off his suit and knocks Red Ranger to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kimberly has fully demorphed as she's sent flying into the tunnel. She falls and hits the ground, hard. She lies dazed, hurt. Her Morpher hits the ground and bounces away.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the Command Center, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ionisos and Billy watch the Viewing Globe in shock.<p>

ALPHA 5: "I can't believe it. Titanus is back."

BILLY: "But why is he attacking the Rangers? This doesn't make sense. Where has Titanus been?"

ZORDON: "I do not know where Titanus has been, or what's making him attack the Rangers. Alpha, see if you can run a scan on Titanus."

ALPHA 5: "I'm on it, Zordon."

* * *

><p>At the quarry, Black Ranger jump-kicks Rito and he knocks him to the ground. He turns to King Sphinx and aims his Power Axe, in Cannon form, at the monster.<p>

BLACK RANGER: "You're going to pay for that, Sphinx!"

KING SPHINX: "How can YOU stop me?"

King Sphinx flaps his wings and quickly builds up a strong gust of wind. Black Ranger stumbles back, caught in the gusts of wind.

RED RANGER: "No! Zack!"

Black Ranger struggles to move against the gusts of winds, and specks of purple energy emerge off his suit. His Black Ranger helmet and uniform turns transparent and it starts to blow into the wind off of his body in waves of purple energy, revealing Zack underneath.

BLACK RANGER: "Hey! WHOA!"

Black Ranger is finally pushed off his feet and he screams as he is sent flying backwards through the air. He is also sent flying through the tunnel entrance of the cave.

* * *

><p>Black Ranger hits the rocky ground in the tunnel, hard, a few feet away from Kimberly. He has fully demorphed and has changed back to Zack. ZACK GROANS as he forces himself to sit up. He notices that his Power Morpher has fallen on the ground, near Kimberly.<p>

ZACK: "Kim? Are you okay?"

Kimberly sits up and moans, rubbing her left side.

KIMBERLY: "I'm fine...I think."

Zack grabs his Morpher from behind his back. Kimberly reaches behind her back and her eyes go wide. She quickly looks around the ground.

KIMBERLY: "Oh, no! My Power Morpher! I can't find it!"

A dim white light suddenly shines from the distance behind them. Kimberly and Zack turn around to see the light getting brighter and then dimmer.

ZACK: "What is that?"

They walk towards the light, but stop as Zack is grabbed from behind. Four Egyptian Putties have snuck into the cave, two of them holding Zack's arms.

KIMBERLY: "Hey! Get off of him!"

Kimberly kicks Putty #1 back, causing him to let go of Zack's left arm. Zack karate chops Putty #2 and he lets go of Zack's right arm as he stumbles back. While Kimberly deals with Putty #1, Zack sends Putty #2 down with a spinning heel kick. Putty #3 goes over and kicks Zack in the ribs, knocking him back. Putty #3 attempts another kick, but Zack blocks it and sends the Putty reeling back with a side kick. Zack follows up with a high kick that hits Putty #3 on the face and knocks him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kimberly jumps over Putty #1's foot-sweep kick and she kicks at the standing Putty, but it catches her left foot and holds it. Kimberly spins around, kicking her right foot across the face, and sending both to the ground. Kimberly turns and stands as she sees Putty #4 approach her. She blocks Putty #4's high punch, but is hit in the stomach by its left jab. Putty #4 kicks Kimberly's chest, she staggers back, and the Putty punches at her. Kimberly dodges, grabs Putty #4's arm, and she flips him over, sending him crash-landing on his back to the ground.

Kimberly and Zack get in karate stances, both a little breathless, and they look at the four Putties lie defeated on the ground. The defeated Egyptian Putties then dissolve and turn back into piles of sand.

ZACK: "Come on. Let's go find your Power Morpher."

Kimberly and Zack turn around and they walk over to the back tunnel.

* * *

><p>Kimberly and Zack walk into the cave's back tunnel. There are piles of rocks and debris that lie on the ground.<p>

KIMBERLY: "It's got to be here somewhere."

ZACK: "Split up. We'll look around until we find your Morpher."

They start to look around. Zack goes to a pile of rocks and starts to dig through them, while Kimberly digs through a pile of rocks of her own. She comes up empty. Kimberly walks off to another pile and digs through it. She turns her head and notices a white orb on the floor nearby, which brightens and dims repeatedly. The orb suddenly changes and glows with pink light, while Zack continues digging.

ZACK: "I think I see it."

Kimberly stares at the orb, intrigued. She crouches down and she picks it up. Kimberly stands up and she looks at the orb, while Zack finds her Power Morpher buried under some rocks.

ZACK: "Got it!"

KIMBERLY: "Zack, what is this?"

Zack turns and he notices the orb she's holding.

ZACK: "I'm not sure. Maybe we can..."

Zack notices a purple light shining from an orb near the rocks where her Morpher is buried under. Zack looks at it, puzzled. Zack grabs the orb and he looks at it, puzzled.

ZACK: "Aw, man. This is freaky."

Kimberly stares into the orb, looking at it blankly as if in a trance. Her eyes glow with pink light.

* * *

><p>Outside at the quarry, Red Ranger is blocking King Sphinx's attacks with his Power Sword. Red Ranger blocks attack after attack of King Sphinx's scepter with his sword, until one hit to the chest knocks him back. Red Ranger holds his Power Sword tight, the Sword's blade glows with red energy, and a streak of red energy follows the blade as Red Ranger slashes King Sphinx across the chest. Sparks fly off King Sphinx's chest as he hits the ground, hurt.<p>

RED RANGER: "And _stay_ down! Hang on a second, guys! I'm going to check on Zack and Kimberly!"

Red Ranger turns and he runs to the cave. Titanus shoots fireballs from his mouth, one after the other, at the running Red Ranger. He barely outruns the fireballs, which create an explosion as each fireball hits the ground, and Red Ranger gets into the cave.

* * *

><p>Red Ranger runs into the tunnel. He stops as he notices Zack and Kimberly are not there.<p>

RED RANGER: "Kim? Zack?"

Red Ranger notices the white light that brightens and dims in the distance. Red Ranger rushes over to the back tunnel, towards the light.


	6. Chapter 6

In the cave's back tunnel, Zack and Kimberly lie unconscious on the ground. The orbs that were in their hands are now beside them on the ground and they are no longer glowing. Red Ranger enters and he notices the unconscious duo. He quickly goes over to Kimberly's side.

RED RANGER: "Oh, no! Zack! Kimberly! Are you guys okay?"

He gently shakes Kimberly's shoulder, but she doesn't awaken. Red Ranger goes over to Zack and he shakes his shoulder. Zack remains unconscious. Red Ranger holds his left wrist up to his helmet and he taps his communicator beneath his glove.

RED RANGER: "Zordon, come in. Kimberly and Zack have been rendered unconscious."

ZORDON: (on communicator) "What's happened to them?"

RED RANGER: "I don't know. They're here in a cave. They were..."

An orb near Red Ranger's left leg shines with red light. He looks down as the orb brightens and dims with red light.

RED RANGER: "Hang on."

Red Ranger picks up the orb and he looks at it.

RED RANGER: "Guys, I think I found something."

BILLY: (on communicator) "This is Billy. What is it, Jason?"

RED RANGER: "There's some kind of glowing orb here in the cave. There are a lot of them lying around here."

For a moment, Red Ranger just stares at the orb, frozen in place.

BILLY: (on communicator) "Jason, wait! We're detecting some kind of energy signal in the cave."

Red Ranger just stares into it, watching it glow. It was as if he didn't hear what Billy said.

BILLY: (on communicator) "Jason?"

Red Ranger suddenly grunts and the glow of the orb spreads over Red Ranger's body. The orb glows brighter, hitting Red Ranger like an electric shock, and he quickly drops it as he falls to the ground. Red Ranger demorphs and Jason lies on the ground, unconscious. The orb lies on the ground, no longer glowing since Jason touched it. The orb lands near several orbs that are on the ground, which were not there before.

BILLY: (on communicator) "Jason!"

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha 5 watch the Viewing Globe. Billy is at the control console.<p>

BILLY: "Jason? Jason, can you hear me?"

He pauses, waiting for his old friend to reply.

BILLY: "Jason!"

Billy turns and he looks at the Viewing Globe. He sees Jason, Zack and Kimberly are all unconscious on the floor in the cave.

BILLY: "Oh, no."

* * *

><p>Back at the quarry, King Sphinx has recovered. He gets to his feet and watches as Green Ranger fights with Goldar, Blue Ranger fights with Rito, and Yellow Ranger fights with Scorpina. Titanus just watches, not attacking.<p>

KING SPHINX: "I've had enough of this child's play!"

King Sphinx starts to flap his wings. Yellow Ranger is caught in the gusts of wind and she is struggling to keep her balance.

GREEN RANGER: "Oh, no! Kat!"

Goldar knocks Green Ranger down by slashing his chest with his sword. King Sphinx flaps his wings harder, making yellow sparks come off Yellow Ranger's suit, and the winds get stronger. The Yellow Ranger suit and helmet becomes transparent, revealing Kat beneath as the suit slowly flows into the wind in waves of yellow specks. Finally, the gusts of wind are so strong that Yellow Ranger is blown off of her feet and she screams as she flies through the air. When she gets close to the cave, Titanus shoots a fireball from its mouth and it barely misses Yellow Ranger.

* * *

><p>Yellow Ranger is sent flying into the tunnel and she demorphs into Kat as she hits the ground. She grimaces and she painfully sits up.<p>

KAT: "Oh, man. That hurt."

She reaches down and picks up her Power Morpher from the ground. Kat's communicator goes off. She flinches as she rubs her side and then she taps her communicator's talk button.

KAT: "This is Kat. I read you."

BILLY: (on communicator) "Kat, we have an emergency. Something has happened to Kimberly, Zack and Jason."

KAT: "Oh, no. What..."

Kat suddenly stops. She turns around and looks at the back tunnel. There is a shine of yellow light coming from the tunnel.

KAT: "Hold on, Billy."

She gets to her feet and she runs off to the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Kat enters the back tunnel. She looks concerned as she notices her friends lying unconscious on the ground.<p>

KAT: "Oh, no! What happened to them?"

BILLY: (on communicator) "Kat, when I was talking with Jason, he said he found an orb and then he suddenly passed out while he was holding it."

Kat looks at the ground, noticing several new orbs on the ground. Instead of several, there are at least a hundred orbs.

KAT: "Which orb? There are dozens of them. What about -"

An orb near Kat's leg glows with yellow energy. She stops and looks down at the orb, as it brightens and dims. The glowing has caught her attention, almost hypnotic.

* * *

><p>In the Viewing Globe, Zordon and Alpha 5 eye the Viewing Globe, while Billy stays at the console.<p>

BILLY: "Katherine? What is it? What do you see?"

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! Billy, get her out of there! Quickly!"

Billy turns to the Viewing Globe. Kat has spotted the orb by her leg.

BILLY: "Oh, no."

He pushes some buttons on the console. He couldn't lose another friend to whatever those things were.

* * *

><p>At the rock quarry, Blue Ranger is fighting Rito and Scorpina at once, while Green Ranger duels with Goldar and King Sphinx. Green Ranger is able to dodge King Sphinx's scepter attack and he knocks King Sphinx back with a spinning heel kick.<p>

GREEN RANGER: "Something's wrong! I've got to check on the others!"

GOLDAR: "Oh, no you won't!"

Goldar tries to grab Green Ranger, but he kicks Goldar's chest and pushes him back. Green Ranger runs to the cave. Titanus shoots a fireball from his mouth that hits Green Ranger and the hit knocks him down. Blue Ranger kicks Rito back, sending him falling on top of Scorpina, and Blue Ranger rushes to Green Ranger's side. The Blue and Green Rangers are suddenly teleported away.

GOLDAR: "No! Not again! We had them!"

Titanus shoots down a few more fireballs from out of its mouth and the villains step back as they hit the ground in a large shower of sparks. Rito tries to get to the cave, but a fireball spits out from Titanus' mouth and hits his chest. Rito is knocked down and he regroups with the others.

KING SPHINX: "We'll be back!"

King Sphinx, Scorpina, Rito and Goldar vanish, teleporting away. Now that the Zord was alone again, Titanus turns around and the Carrier Zord rolls away to its unknown hiding spot.

* * *

><p>In the back tunnel, Kat is staring at the glowing yellow orb. She bends down, staring as its yellow light shines and dims. The glow is calming, hypntoic, and Kat reaches for it instinctively. But before her fingers can reach it, Kat is suddenly teleported away with her three unconscious friends in tow. The orb continues to glow for a few moments, and then it stops glowing.<p>

* * *

><p>Kat, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger and the three unconscious Rangers teleport into the Command Center at the same time.<p>

ALPHA 5: "You did it, Billy!"

BLUE RANGER: "Billy? What happened?"

GREEN RANGER: "Oh, no! Kimberly! Jason!"

Kat rubs her eyes, as if snapped out of a trance. The Blue and Green Rangers go to their unconscious friends' side. Blue Ranger shakes Zack's shoulder, but nothing happens.

BLUE RANGER: "Zack?"

GREEN RANGER: "Aw, man. This is awful. Come on, Ethan. Let's power down."

Green Ranger and Blue Ranger touch their Morphers and they demorph. Tommy turns around and notices Billy going over to Kat. She looks dazed. Tommy gets up and walks over to Kat's side. Tommy crouches in front of her.

TOMMY: "Kat? What is it?"

BILLY: "Are you all right?"

KAT: "I... I felt something. Back in the cave. It's like something was calling to me... drawing me to the orb."

MALE VOICE 1: "Are you okay?"

MALE VOICE 2: "What happened?"

Ethan turns around. Dulcea walks to the others, in civilian clothes, and following her are two familiar men and a familiar woman - ADAM PARK, ROCKY DESANTOS and TANYA SLOAN. Ethan looks pleasantly surprised at the presence of the three verteran Rangers.

ETHAN: "Adam?"

Alpha 5 walks over to the unconscious Rangers, with a small scanner held in his hands.

ROCKY: "Oh, man. This isn't how I pictured our surprise reunion happening."

TANYA: "Are they all right?"

ALPHA 5: "I am currently scanning them now, Tanya. I should have the results shortly."

The scanner beeps. Alpha 5 looks at the screen on the scanner, which shows data.

ZORDON: "What do the results show, Alpha?"

ALPHA 5: "This is very strange, Zordon. The Rangers' vital signs are completely normal. The scanner shows they are simply asleep."

Ionisos holds his own scanner. He stands by Jason, runs it over his body and he hears it beep twice. Ionisos looks grim. Tommy lifts open Jason's eyelid. His eye glows with red energy.

TOMMY: "They sure don't look normal to me."

Ethan checks Kimberly's eyelid and her eyes glows with pink energy. He also lifts Zack's eyelid and his eye glows with black energy.

ETHAN: "This is too bizarre."

KAT: "What about Titanus? Why did he attack us back there?"

ETHAN: "You guys know that thing?"

TOMMY: "That was Titanus, the Carrier Zord. He's an old friend of the Power Rangers. Titanus used to connect with our Zords to become the Ultrazord. When the Zords combined to form Ultrazord, no monster could withstand it."

ADAM: "Yeah, but how did Titanus get to the cave? We haven't seen Titanus in years, since Master Vile reversed time and took away our powers. Titanus just... disappeared."

ZORDON: "We attempted to scan Titanus, but couldn't get a proper reading. Our sensors indicate Titanus has retreated to an unknown hiding place. We will try to figure out what has happened to Titanus, but for right now, our primary concern is tending to Jason, Kimberly and Zack."

KAT: "Right."

The Rangers go to their fallen friends' side.

* * *

><p>The three Evil Space Aliens stand in the throne room. They look at Goldar, King Sphinx, Scorpina and Rito, furious. Baboo and Squatt stand nearby, watching fearfully.<p>

RITA: "Again! You nitwits did it again! You had them outmatched and you didn't kill them!"

RITO: "Hey, it's not our fault, sis! How were we supposed to know that Zordon was going to teleport those Power Punks away during the middle of the fight?"

ZEDD: "And yet, after King Sphinx had demorphed THREE of the Power Rangers, it didn't occur to ANY of you to go into the cave and to kill them while they were DEPOWERED!"

Rito rubs the back of his head.

RITO: "Oh, yeah. Guess we didn't think of that, huh?"

SCORPINA: "It's not like we could get away to the caves! Those Rangers put up a pretty good fight, and then when Titanus came along..."

RITA: (snaps) "SILENCE!"

The four villains cower in fear.

RITA: "No matter! Whatever happened to Titanus, we have to figure out where he fled to! The last thing we need is for the Rangers to gain possession of their last missing Zord!"

GOLDAR: "What about us?"

RITA: "You'll just have to work harder to keep them from running off again! Go back down and tear up the city until the Rangers come back out! And do NOT fail us again!"

King Sphinx, Scorpina, Rito and Goldar teleport away, headed back to the city. Baboo quickly raises his hand excitedly, like a eager student in a classroom.

BABOO: "Do you want us to go, too?"

SQUATT: "Yeah, we'll rip those Rangers to pieces for you!"

DOMMINNOUS: "Oh, be quiet! You fools haven't been of any use since the Elivoss stone brought you back all those weeks ago! And what a waste of its power, if you ask me!"

RITA: "Hey, you can't insult my morons like that!"

SQUATT: "Gee, thanks, your wickedness!"

Rita ignores her two henchmen. She walks back to the balcony and to her telescope with a pleased smile.

RITA: "Oh, be quiet! I want to see my monster destroy Angel Grove!"

Rita laughs wickedly.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Command Center's clinic, Jason, Kimberly and Zack are in separate beds. The three Rangers are hooked up to monitors and are still asleep. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Ethan stand watch around their beds.

BILLY: "I'll keep an eye on them here until they wake up."

KAT: "At least they're only asleep. I just wish we could wake them."

TOMMY: "Aw, man! This isn't right! They shouldn't be stuck like this! I wish I knew what those orb things were in the cave, and how we could reverse its affects on them."

Billy frowns and he puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

BILLY: "Alpha's doing a scan of the cave now to find out what exactly was in those orbs. We'll find a way to help them, I promise."

TOMMY: "I know. I just wish there was something we could do to help them."

Tommy turns around as Ionisos walks into the room. He's holding a few sheets of paper in his hands.

IONISOS: "Billy, while I was waiting for the Rangers' scans to finish, I did a scan on the Rangers' Power Morphers when we brought our friends into the clinic. It seems there is some kind of trace of unknown energy around the Morphers."

BILLY: "What does it mean?"

IONISOS: "I don't know yet. The scan on the Rangers is still incomplete, too."

KAT: "Wait. I was in the cave. Was my Morpher exposed to the same energy?"

IONISOS: "I'll have to scan it to be sure. May I?"

KAT: "Yes, of course."

Kat grabs her Power Morpher from out of her back pocket and she hands it to Ionisos. Ionisos runs his scanner over it for a few seconds to fully analyze it. The scanner beeps twice and Ionisos frowns.

IONISOS: "Your Morpher has the same energy traces around it. Kat, try to morph."

She nods and takes her Morpher back. Kat pushes the side button and the Morpher case pops open.

KAT: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

Nothing happens. Kat looks at her Morpher in shock, noticing she hadn't successfully morphed.

KAT: "It didn't work!"

ROCKY: "Oh, man!"

IONISOS: "It's just as I feared. The energy that the Rangers were exposed to while in the cave also affected their Morphers. Until the energy fades away, your Morpher will be ineffective and I have no way of telling when the effects of the energy will wear off."

ETHAN: "Great. What else can go wrong?"

As if in answer, Dulcea enters the room. She is now in her usual Amazonian bikini-type outfit and she looks at the Rangers firmly.

DULCEA: "Rangers, we have an emergency."

The Rangers, Ionisos and their friends quickly follow Dulcea out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center's main room, the alarms are blaring. Alpha 5 and Zordon look at the Viewing Globe.<p>

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi yi yi!"

Ionisos, Dulcea, the three Rangers and their friends walk into the main room to join their mentor.

TANYA: "What's going on, Zordon?"

ZORDON: "King Sphinx has just resurfaced at the Children's Theater at Angel Grove Park. He is attacking the crowd with Goldar, Scorpina, Rito and a band of Putties."

The Rangers look concerned.

ADAM: "Has anyone been hurt?"

ZORDON: "Thankfully, no. The monsters are scaring the crowd away in an attempt to lure you out."

Tommy looks at the Viewing Glove, noticing King Sphinx and the others at the Children's Theater. Tommy makes his hands into fists, upset.

TOMMY: "It's working. We'd better go stop them."

IONISOS: "No, Tommy. Half of the team are in the clinic and Kat's Morpher has been rendered inactive. It's too dangerous."

ZORDON: "Ionisos is right, Tommy. If you and Ethan were to return to stop King Sphinx and his forces, you'd be overpowered and outmatched."

KAT: "But we can't just stand around here and do nothing. There must be something we can do."

Ionisos turns to Zordon and he lets out a smile.

IONISOS: "Maybe there is. Zordon, have the modifications been completed for our back-up project?"

TOMMY: "What back-up project?"

ALPHA 5: "I'll be right back, Rangers."

Alpha 5 walks out of the room.

ZORDON: "Rangers, you have lost your powers in the past and at times were unable to defend the city. Ionisos and I came up with a way to ensure that, should a situation like this occur, we would need to come up with a way to give you working powers."

Alpha 5 walks back into the room, with a black box held in his hands, and he joins the others.

ALPHA 5:" I have them, Zordon! They're all ready!"

Alpha 5 opens the box and shows the Rangers the contents inside. There are copies of the six Power Coins and the Power Morphers inside the box.

TOMMY: "Aw, man! Spare Morphers?"

ZORDON: "In case anything were to happen to your main Power Morphers, we wanted to have a spare set made in case of an emergency."

Zordon turns and he looks at Rocky, Adam and Tanya.

ZORDON: "Old friends, the city is in danger and we need three replacement Rangers to protect it in the absence of our friends. I would like for you to accept the responsibility as temporary Ranger replacements until our friends awaken."

The three Rangers smile, surprised and excited.

ROCKY: "Oh, man! We'd get to be Power Rangers again?"

Adam's smile fades, remembering about his Morpher he already had at his home. He hadn't used it since he helped the Overdrive Rangers and the other veteran Rangers stop Thrax, but it did still work. Adam turns over to Zordon.

ADAM: "But Zordon, I already have an active Power Morpher. I can go back and get it from..."

ZORDON: (interrupts) "No, Adam. The Power of your previous Mastodon coin is great, but Domminnous's powers and the power of his monsters are far greater. If you were to use your old Morpher in battle, its powers would certainly be destroyed."

ROCKY: "Well, what're we waiting for? I'm in to help, Zordon."

ADAM: "So am I."

TANYA: "You can count on my help, too."

Zordon smiles and he nods at his old friends.

ZORDON: "Thank you, my friends."

TOMMY: "Let's get to work, then. Kat, get a replacement Morpher."

Kat reaches for the Saber-Toothed Tiger Morpher, when Alpha quickly intervenes.

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! Don't use that Morpher, Katherine!"

KAT: "Why not? What's wrong, Alpha?"

IONISOS: "You already have a Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Morpher, Kat. Its energy has already become a part of you and does so each time you morph. But using two coins of yellow energy is dangerous. Its power could overcharge you and affect your health."

ZORDON: "Ionisos is right, Katherine. For safety's sake, we would like for you to use the Pterodactyl coin for the time being."

Tanya smiles. She grabs the Saber-Toothed Tiger coin and Morpher case.

TANYA: "That's okay. I don't mind going back to yellow."

Adam grabs the Mastodon coin and Morpher. Rocky grabs the Tyrannosaurus coin and Morpher.

ROCKY: "I guess I know which ones are ours to use."

ADAM: "Wait a second. Would using this Mastodon coin be safe for me, Zordon?"

ZORDON: "Yes, Adam. The energies of the Mastodon coin from the Denness mold we used for the new Power Coins is completely different from the mold of the original Dino Coins. Morphing with this new Mastodon coin won't affect you."

ROCKY: "What about the other two coins? Does Billy get one, too?"

IONISOS: "Why? Ethan isn't affected by the energies, like the others. He's able to morph."

ETHAN: "No, Rocky's right. He should have one, too. If something happens to me, like Jason and the others, then we should be ready for anything."

BILLY: "If something happens, I'll take the spare Triceratops coin. For now, let's just focus on the latest attack."

IONISOS: "While you go stop the monster attack, I'll go into the caves and get a sample of those orbs."

TOMMY: "Ionisos, no! It's not safe!"

BILLY: "I agree. Whatever happened to Jason and the others, it could happen to you too."

IONISOS: "We need to come up with an antidote for them somehow. I will only get a reading of one of the orbs with my scanner. I won't touch it."

DULCEA: "If you're going, I'll go with you."

IONISOS: "Dulcea, no!"

DULCEA: "You shouldn't be in there alone."

KAT: "I went into a trance when I saw that orb. If it happens to you two..."

ALPHA 5: (interrupts) "Dulcea's right, you shouldn't be alone. But I'll go with Ionisos. If something happens, I won't be affected by the orb's power."

BILLY: "Are you sure?"

ALPHA 5: "Don't worry, I'll be okay. If we run into trouble, I have my self-defense and emergency teleportation systems online. We'll be safe."

ZORDON: "Very well. But we will be keeping an eye on you through the Viewing Globe the entire time."

TOMMY: "Now that that's settled, we'll move out."

ROCKY: "We're right with you, Tommy."

Tommy reaches behind his back and the others do the same.

TOMMY: "It's Morphin' Time!"

They hold their Power Morphers out, push the side button and the Morpher cases pop open.

TOMMY: "Dragonzord!"

ADAM: "Mastodon!"

KAT: "Pterodactyl!"

ETHAN: "Triceratops!"

TANYA: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

ROCKY: "Tyrannosaurus!"

A fiery red grid appears over his head, the grid splits vertically and reveals the Red Ranger helmet.


	8. Chapter 8

At the Children's Theater in Angel Grove Park, King Sphinx stands on the stage. A band of Egyptian Putties around the monster and Goldar stands nearby.

KING SPHINX: "Excellent! The park is ours!"

GOLDAR: "Wait! Look!"

King Sphinx turns and looks up to see what Goldar is pointing at.

KING SPHINX: "Oh, no!"

Green Ranger flips through the air, with Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger and Red Ranger following. The Rangers land on the stage and they get into fighting stances.

SIX RANGERS: "Power Rangers!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "You creeps had better pack up and leave while you can!"

King Sphinx shakes his head in frustration. Something was wrong. That was not the Red Ranger he wanted to destroy.

KING SPHINX: "Wait a minute. Something's not right."

GOLDAR: "Wait a minute. Those voices... I know them!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "It's been a long time, Goldar!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "But not long enough!"

GOLDAR: "No! Adam! Rocky!"

KING SPHINX: "New Rangers? Where are your other friends?"

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "What's wrong, ugly? Don't you want to make some new ones?"

Scorpina and Rito walk over and they join King Sphinx, Goldar and the Putties.

GOLDAR: "We'll destroy their friends later! Let's kill the ones we have here!"

PINK RANGER (KAT): "Let's get them, guys!"

The Rangers charge and head off into battle.

* * *

><p>On the Palace balcony, Domminnous, Rita and Lord Zedd watch the fight through their telescopes and telescopic beam, respectively. Zedd ends the beam and looks at Rita, as she groans in frustration.<p>

RITA: "Oh, no! Three of the Zeo Rangers back on the Ranger team? Oh, this is giving me a headache!"

ZEDD: "Which seems like a fairly feat to accomplish, Rita."

Domminnous shakes his head, frustrated.

DOMMINNOUS: "I don't know who these new Rangers are, but they're just as irritating as the originals."

ZEDD: "It's strange. Since the three Rangers went into that cave, the Rangers retreated. Now that we've sent our monsters down, three replacement Rangers have been sent instead."

Rita rubs her chin in realization.

RITA: "Say! Do you think something bad happened to them? And we weren't even the cause of it!"

Zedd turns around and looks at Baboo and Squatt, who are standing in waiting in the throne room with three Z-Putties.

ZEDD: "Putties! Take Baboo and Squatt to the quarry and search that cave! I want to know what you see!"

BABOO: "Oh, boy! We won't let you down!"

Baboo and Squatt quickly teleport away with the Z-Putties.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, Ionisos and Alpha 5 have teleported inside the cave. They walk into the back tunnel, looking around, and Ionisos holds up his scanner.<p>

IONISOS: "The scanner's fully charged. Let's look at the orbs and get out of here quickly."

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! What orbs?"

Ionisos and Alpha 5 look around the ground. There are only rocks on the ground. The many orbs that were once there are now gone.

IONISOS: "No... _No!_"

Ionisos looks around.

IONISOS: "There... there must be something! We saw it! Kat saw it! Billy saw it on the Viewing Globe!"

Ionisos looks around. He's digging through the rocks. He starts to throw them away, faster, frantically.

IONISOS: "They... they must be hidden."

He digs faster still. He couldn't let the Rangers stay asleep forever. They were there somewhere. They had to be!

IONISOS: "There has to be something here, damn it! _We have to find those orbs!_ WE HAVE TO!"

ALPHA 5: "Calm down, Ionisos."

IONISOS: "Help me dig! We have to find the orbs! Help me, please! _Please!_"

Alpha 5 walks to Ionisos, about to help him. However, Alpha studdenly stops. He turns and he looks at the western wall of the tunnel.

ALPHA 5: "Ionisos, wait."

Ionisos stops. He turns to face the wall that Alpha is staring at.

IONISOS: "What is it?"

ALPHA 5: "My sensors have detected an unusual amount of energy from the wall."

Alpha 5 reaches out and touches the wall. Instead of setting his hand on the wall, his hand goes through it like a ghost.

ALPHA 5: "It's a fake! It's an illusion!"

* * *

><p>In the other part of the caverns, Baboo and Squatt walk through the cave's main entrance tunnel. They lead the Z-Putties into the tunnel and they look around.<p>

SQUATT: "Ooh, I wish I brought my flashlight! I'm scared of the dark!"

BABOO: "Oh, be quiet! We've finally got our first real assignment in a long time and we don't want to fail Rita and Zedd!"

SQUATT: "Do you see a light switch or something?"

Baboo shakes his head, irritated by his friend's whining. Baboo suddenly stops as he looks ahead.

BABOO: "Wait a second! What's that up ahead?"

The Z-Putties turn and they notice the back tunnel ahead.

* * *

><p>In the back of the caverns, Ionisos walks over and he goes with Alpha to the side wall. He puts his hand out and it goes through the wall.<p>

IONISOS: "Incredible."

ALPHA 5: "Wait! Listen!"

They hear the distant garbling, and the noises were getting closer.

IONISOS: "Oh, no! Putties!"

Ionisos turns to the wall as it glows with white light.

IONISOS: "What's going on?"

The entrance to the back tunnel suddenly becomes blocked by a white energized force field. Ionisos and Alpha 5 turn around to the tunnel. Baboo, Squatt and the Z-Putties reach the entrance to the back tunnel.

BABOO: "You see? I told you there was a light back here!"

SQUATT: "Yeah, that's much better!"

Baboo and Squatt walk forward and they bonk into the force field in front of them.

SQUATT: "Ouch! I bonked my nose!"

ALPHA 5: "A force field?"

Ionisos takes his hand out of the wall and he pushes the talk button.

IONISOS: "Zordon, did you create the force field in the tunnel?"

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Zordon, Dulcea and Billy look on at the Viewing Globe. Billy turns to the console, surprised.<p>

BILLY: "We never touched it, Ionisos. I am detecting another presence in the cave with you."

* * *

><p>In the cave's back tunnel, Ionisos looks puzzled as he looks at his communicator.<p>

IONISOS: "Another presence? Who?"

MAN: "Me."

Ionisos and Alpha 5 turn around. A man is standing nearby, in his early 30s, wearing a white robe over a black uniform with black gloves and knee-high boots. The man holds a large, white magic staff in his left hand. This man is RYNAR (pronounced "rye"-"nahr") of the Ni'Ry (pronounced "knee"-"rye").

MAN/RYNAR: "I am Rynar the Magician, last of the Ni'Ry order. The force field's activation has awakened me from my sleep. Identify yourselves."

IONISOS: "I am Ionisos of Eltar, and this is my robotic friend Alpha 5. We came here looking for these orbs in here that -"

RYNAR: (interrupts) "The Orbs of Knowledge are not for you to possess. Only a select few may be allowed to obtain its contents."

ALPHA 5: "You don't understand. Our friends were here and they touched your orbs. They haven't awakened since they touched them."

Rynar's eyes widen with shock.

RYNAR: "Someone has touched the Orbs of Knowledge?"

IONISOS: "Yes, and we came here to find out how to reverse the process and wake them up."

RYNAR: "You don't understand. If your friends came here and touched the orbs, they cannot awaken until all of your friends have touched the orbs."

ALPHA 5: "All of them?"

RYNAR: "Come. I will take you into my private chambers and explain everything. You will be the first guests I have welcomed here in centuries."

Rynar turns and looks at Baboo, Squatt and the garbling Z-Putties on the other side of the force field.

BABOO: "Can you see who's talking to them, Squatt?"

SQUATT: "Hey! What's going on in there? I can't see a thing through this force field!"

RYNAR: "They, on the other hand, may not enter."

Rynar waves his left hand and the villains vanish.

* * *

><p>Baboo, Squatt and the Z-Putties re-appear in the throne room. The Putties look around and garble in confusion. Rita, Zedd and Domminnous notice their return and they look livid.<p>

BABOO: "Hey! How'd we get back here?"

DOMMINNOUS: "Where did you buffoons come from?"

ZEDD: (growls) "Something has happened."

Zedd looks at the Earth with his telescopic beam.

Through Zedd's point of view, through his red telescopic eyebeam, he looks at the back tunnel. He sees Rynar walks to Alpha 5 and Ionisos. Rynar stops and he turns, facing Zedd. Rynar waves his left hand.

Zedd stumbles back and abruptly ends his telescopic beam. Zedd grunts, stunned by what's happened. He tries to look again with his telescopic beam, but can't.

RITA: "Hey! What happened, Zeddy?"

ZEDD: "Someone was in the tunnel! Whoever it was, he actually_ saw_ me and he's _blocked me_ from looking into the cave!"

RITA: "What?"

DOMMINNOUS: "It looks like we've got another new enemy as bad as the Rangers."

ZEDD: "Whoever he is, we will deal with him soon enough. For now, we shall watch as King Sphinx and the rest of our forces annihilate the Power Rangers!"


	9. Chapter 9

At the Children's Theater in Angel Grove Park, the Power Rangers are locked in battle with the Evil Space Aliens.

Green Ranger is locked in battle with two Z-Putties on the stage. Green Ranger blocks Z-Putty #1's haymaker, and then he elbow-jabs the Putty's chest and he knocks the Putty aside with a left hook. Green Ranger turns to face Z-Putty #2 and he blocks the Putty's high kick. Z-Putty #2 lets loose a spinning heel kick that Green Ranger dodges, and then Green Ranger sends the Putty down with a foot-sweep kick. Green Ranger lets loose a kick to the Putty's face that knocks it over and it lies defeated on its chest. The defeated Z-Putty glows with white energy and then it breaks into pieces as it vanishes.

Towards the front of the stage, Black Ranger is dueling with Goldar. Black Ranger blocks Goldar's sword attack with his Power Axe, but he Goldar's follow-up sword slash hits Black Ranger across the chest. Black Ranger recovers, he blocks Goldar's next sword slash attempt, and he sends Goldar back with a high kick. Black Ranger then slashes Goldar's stomach with his Power Axe and the hit sends Goldar falling to the ground. Goldar gets up to his feet, clutching his chest. This human was quickly getting on his nerves.

GOLDAR: (angrily) "I'll rip you to shreds for that!"

Goldar slashes his sword at Black Ranger, but he dodges it and lets loose a high kick that Goldar dodges. Goldar slashes Black Ranger across the chest with his sword and sparks fly as Black Ranger staggers back. Goldar slashes his sword again in an attempt to behead Black Ranger, but he blocks the blade with his Power Axe and he sends Goldar back with a kick to the stomach. Black Ranger switches his Power Axe to cannon mode and fires three purple beams at Goldar's chest, knocking him down with a shower of sparks.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Uh-huh. Heard that one before."

At the back end of the stage, Pink Ranger dodges a high kick from Z-Putty #3. Z-Putty #3 attempts a punch, but Pink Ranger catches the Putty's fist and flips him over. As the Putty hits the ground, Pink Ranger turns to Z-Putty #4 and is met with a kick to the ribs. Pink Ranger stumbles back and the Putty punches at her, but Pink Ranger blocks the punch and knocks the Putty back with a kick to the stomach. Pink Ranger turns around to see Z-Putty #3 has gotten to his feet and it punches at her. Pink Ranger blocks the punch, she kicks her right foot on Z-Putty #3's chest that sends him falling back, and then she kicks her right leg back so her foot hits the face of the approaching Z-Putty #4.

Nearby, Yellow Ranger is dueling with Rito. She blocks Rito's high kick and she lets loose a spinning heel kick that Rito dodges. Rito sparkly slashes Yellow Ranger's stomach with his sword, making her stagger back. Rito slashes his sword at Yellow Ranger's head, but she dodges and slashes Rito's chest with her Power Dagger. A follow-up slash with her Dagger knocks Rito back. Rito slashes his sword at Yellow Ranger once and then again, but she dodges each attack.

RITO: "Hey! Stand still, would ya?"

Rito backhands Yellow Ranger which sends her reeling back, and he follows up with a sword slash to Yellow Ranger's chest that knocks her back. Yellow Ranger recovers, blocks Rito's next sword slash attempt, and she delivers a slash to Rito's chest with her Power Daggers that knocks him down.

Meanwhile, Blue Ranger is knocked back with a kick to the gut by Z-Putty #5. Blue Ranger recovers, blocks the Putty's follow-up kick, and then he sends the Putty down with a spinning heel kick. Blue Ranger turns to Z-Putty #6, he blocks the Z-Putty's punch, but is knocked back with a kick to the ribs.

Closeby, Red Ranger and King Sphinx duel with their weapons. King Sphinx blocks Red Ranger's sword attack with his scepter, and then he lets loose a foot-sweep kick that Red Ranger jumps up over. Red Ranger slashes King Sphinx's chest with his sword, making the monster stagger back. Red Ranger tries again, but King Sphinx kicks him in the chest and knocks him away.

* * *

><p>In the cave, Rynar snaps his fingers and the western wall of the back tunnel has disappeared. Instead, he reveals an enormous hidden chamber in its place. Rynar leads Alpha 5 and Ionisos into the chamber. It is an enormous control room, its interiors similar to the Command Center. There are tables with devices of various sizes set on them, as well as a bare corner with pillows for meditation. Rynar walks to the tables and he looks at each invention in shock.<p>

IONISOS: "These devices are incredible, Rynar. I've never seen such advanced technology."

RYNAR: "Few have. This chamber contains some of the most powerful artifacts and inventions in this galaxy. I acquired some of it over the years on my home planet of Lilan. It was located a few light-years from your galaxy. It was long since destroyed by an evil ruler called Domminnous."

ALPHA 5: "Rynar, our friends who came into the cave are enemies of Domminnous and his forces."

Rynar turns to Alpha 5 and Ionisos, shocked.

RYNAR: "Domminnous still lives?"

IONISOS: "Our friends have their own powerful artifacts they use to fight Domminnous's forces. They're known as the Power Rangers."

To Ionisos's surprises, Rynar smiles at the mention of the name.

RYNAR: "The Power Rangers."

ALPHA 5: "You've heard of our friends?"

Rynar smiles at Alpha 5. He rubs his chin.

RYNAR: "Due to the magic powers within me, I require periods where I must go into hibernation to recharge. To prevent intruders, I came across a common ally of ours, someone that found my cave and decided to hide here as my guardian."

ALPHA 5: "Titanus!"

RYNAR: "Titanus protects my cave, to prevent anyone from gaining entrance that maybe unworthy. He attacked your Rangers to keep them from entering the caves as a test. Titanus prevents all intruders from entering the cave, though your Rangers were able to sneak through and get to the orbs."

IONISOS: "But why were they able to get into the caves?"

RYNAR: "Because they are worthy. Only the most pure and good creatures are allowed to find the Orbs of Knowledge. Those evil creatures that followed you in the cave, though, could never get too far into the cave to find them. I've placed a spell on this cave that prevents any evil being from getting too close to the orbs. Your friends are the first humans to have ever been worthy enough to find the Orbs."

Rynar waves his hand. The orbs suddenly turn visible on the floor. To Ionisos' shock, there are hundreds of them, each the size of a basketball.

ALPHA 5: "Oh, my! Where did those come from?"

RYNAR: "They have always been here. They can only be seen by those who are worthy enough to possess them. I made them invisible to those who would seek them out for selfish reasons. Each orb contains years worth of history of this planet and can imprint skills and talents to anyone it touches. It can affect them mentally and physically."

IONISOS: "How?"

RYNAR: "Once someone worthy holds the orb, its knowledge is copied into their minds. It can make them smarter, stronger, or amplify traits they already possess. It can even imprint new skills into their brains. If a sick person touches the orb, they can become healthy. If a weak person touches an orb, they can be strengthened by it. Each affect is different, depending on the species or the personality."

ALPHA 5: "And if an _unworthy _or_ evil_ person touches the orb?"

Rynar frowns.

RYNAR: "It amplifies what's already there. If an evil person as powerful as Domminnous was able to gain an orb and touch it, he would become unstoppable, invincible, with unlimited power. So far, your Power Ranger friends are the only ones who have touched the orbs."

IONISOS: "You said they can't be awakened until the others touched the orbs, too. Why?"

RYNAR: "Your friends are part of the same group."

Rynar holds up an orb, which dims and brightens with yellow light. It was the same orb that Kat saw in the cave.

RYNAR (cont'd): "Each member of the team is worthy of gaining knowledge of the Orbs. Each of the six Orbs meant to your friends are linked to one another. But when one of your friends left without touching the orb, the transference was interrupted and left incomplete. Each Ranger has been put into a sleep that allows them to safely absorb the knowledge that the Orbs have granted them. But they cannot awaken until all of the Rangers have obtained their knowledge from the Orbs."

* * *

><p>Back at the Children's Theater, the Rangers continue their fight. Red Ranger is fighting with King Sphinx, and losing. Red Ranger's two sword slash attempts are blocked by King Sphinx's scepter, and then he is struck on the chest by the scepter. Another hit by the scepter knocks Red Ranger down.<p>

KING SPHINX: "You're not a worthy successor! I'll destroy you easily!"

Red Ranger gets to his feet, he blocks King Sphinx's next scepter attack, and he knocks King Sphinx aside with a slash from his Power Sword. King Sphinx attempts a hit with his scepter, but Red Ranger dodges it and knocks King Sphinx down with a spinning heel kick.

RED RANGER: "You were _saying?_"

The other Rangers regroup and join Red Ranger, with Green Ranger standing in front of his team.

GREEN RANGER: "It ends now, Sphinx!"

* * *

><p>On the Palace balcony, the villains are furious. Rita holds up her Magic Wand and she looks enraged.<p>

DOMMINNOUS: "Even with his new powers, your Sphinx is failing miserably!"

RITA: "No! I won't let them win again! Magic Wand! Make them _grow!_"

She throws the Wand at the Earth and it magically shoots down, headed for Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Near the theater, Rita's Wand lands and stabs into the ground. The Wand makes the ground open up, mist rises up from underground, and the mist causes King Sphinx, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina to grow giant-sized. Having become giant-sized, Scorpina is now in her monstrous scorpion form.<p>

KING SPHINX: "Prepare to die, Rangers!"

The six Rangers move back, startled by the three giant-sized monsters.

RED RANGER: "Aw, man! This guy's even uglier when he's bigger!"

BLACK RANGER: "Let's make this a fair fight!"

FIVE RANGERS: "We need Dinozord power, now!"

The Zords emerge from their hiding places, one by one. The ground splits open and the TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD rises from the underground volcanic pit. The MASTODON DINOZORD emerges from an icy land and walks ahead, spraying mist from its trunk. The TRICERATOPS DINOZORD rolls ahead along a desert. The SABER-TOOTHED TIGER DINOZORD runs through a forest and ROARS as it jumps off a cliff. The Pterodactyl Dinozord screeches as it flies up and out of an erupting volcano.

GREEN RANGER: "It's time for Dragonzord!"

Green Ranger holds his Dagger and plays a tune from it like a flute.

A large shadow starts to grow from underwater and the DRAGONZORD rises out from the ocean. Dragonzord roars and the Zord walks out of the ocean onto dry land.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dinozords run through the mountainous desert, with Dragonzord joining them. The Rangers teleport onto the ground and they watch the approaching Zords.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Aw, man! The Dinozords are so cool!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "I know! We got to use the Thunderzords, but we never got to use these Zords in battle before!"

GREEN RANGER: "Well, you're about to get your chance! Move out, Rangers!"

FIVE RANGERS: "Right!"

The Rangers run ahead and they leap into the air to the cockpit of their Zord. Black Ranger lands first, seated at the controls of his Mastodon Zord's cockpit.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Adam here! This is awesome!"

He touches the Black Ranger head symbol button and the Mastodon head symbol button on the left and right, respectively, of his control console. Pushing the buttons causes the central Mastodon Dinozord head symbol on the console to light up and the Zord powers up.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Log on, guys!"

Red Ranger lands seated at his Zord's cockpit.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Rocky here! Powering up!"

Red Ranger pushes the Red Ranger head symbol button and the Tyrannosaurus head symbol button on the left and right, respectively, of his control console. Pushing the buttons causes the central Tyrannosaurus head symbol to light up and his Zord powers up.

Meanwhile, Blue Ranger lands and he sits at his Zord's cockpit.

BLUE RANGER: "Ethan here, ready to rumble!"

Yellow Ranger lands seated at her Zord's cockpit.

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Tanya here, all systems ready!"

Pink Ranger lands seated at her Zord's cockpit.

PINK RANGER (KAT): "Kat here, ready to fly!"

Red Ranger holds up his Red Power Crystal, which he's already created.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Guys, let's power up!"

Red Ranger inserts his Power Crystal into his cockpit's control panel.

The other four Rangers do the same simultaneously.

FOUR RANGERS: "Two, one, mark!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Okay, guys, let's get them!"

Red Ranger moves his Crystal joystick forward. The Dinozords charge forward to do battle.

GOLDAR: "Prepare to meet your end, Power Rangers!"

King Sphinx aims his scepter forward and he fires a series of fiery question marks. The Dinozords walk through the fiery blasts, taking minimal damage.

GREEN RANGER: "Back off, ugly!"

Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dagger like a flute. Dragonzord aims his hands at King Sphinx, missiles appear in Dragonzord's fingertips, and he fires the missiles at King Sphinx. King Sphinx stumbles back as sparks fly off his body.

GOLDAR: "I've got them!"

Goldar puts his hand to his face and shoots a fiery pink eyebeam that knocks Dragonzord back.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "You need to cool off!"

The Mastodon sprays an icy mist from its trunk that makes Goldar stumble back. Goldar aims his sword at the Mastodon, he shoots a fiery blast and Black Ranger is shaken in his seat from the hit.

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Hang on, Adam! I've got him!"

The Saber-Toothed Tiger raises its tail and shoots a yellow energy beam. Sparks fly off Goldar's chest as he's knocked back.

Meanwhile, Rito lifts his sword to the sky and its blade is struck by bolts of red lightning that energize it.

RITO: "I'll take care of these puny Rangers, no problem!"

Rito aims his energized sword and fires a beam that sparkly hits the Triceratops. Blue Ranger is shaken in his seat from the hits.

BLUE RANGER: "You've taken your shot! Now it's my turn!"

The Triceratops aims its tail up and it shoots its cannons at Rito. Sparks fly off Rito's chest from the hits and he stumbles back.

PINK RANGER (KAT): "Hang on, Ethan! I've got him!"

The Pterodactyl fires blue electric bolts from its shoulder cannons and they sparkly hit Rito's chest. Rito grunts as the hits make him stumble back.

RITO: "Oh! You wanna play too? Okay, then! Tag! You're it!"

Rito aims his left hand up and he shoots a fiery stream of red energy from his hand that hits the Pterodactyl. Pink Ranger is shaken in her seat, but she recovers and moves her Crystal joystick. The Pterodactyl shoots pink electric blasts from its eyes that hit Rito's chest and he is knocked to the ground.

Meanwhile, Dragonzord is fighting with Scorpina. Scorpina dodges Dragonzord's tail whip attack, she sends it back with a kick to the chest, and then she knocks Dragonzord back with a slash from her boomerang sword.

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Hang on, Tommy! I've got her!"

The Saber-Toothed Tiger shoots a beam of yellow energy from its tail, which hits Scorpina and makes her stumble back. Scorpina turns, she charges her claw arm up with blue energy and then she shoots a series of yellow energy bursts. The Saber-Toothed Tiger leaps over the energy blasts, which hit the ground in sparkly explosions, and the Zord passes by Scorpina with a burst of sparks.

KING SPHINX: "Is this that best you can do?"

King Sphinx tosses out three yellow, c-shaped energy blasts at the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Sparks fly off the Tyrannosaurus as the blasts hit its chest and the Zord stumbles back. King Sphinx attempts to hit Tyrannosaurus with his scepter, but the Zord catches the blade in one hand and punches King Sphinx in the face with the other. King Sphinx stumbles back and the Tyrannosaurus jumps into the air. Supported by its tail, the Tyrannosaurus kicks King Sphinx's chest with both feet and Sphinx stumbles back. King Sphinx growls with anger, he shoots fiery red eyebeams and the hits knock the Tyrannosaurus down to the ground. Red Ranger tries to get up, but the controls don't respond. That last hit must've struck the Zord harder than he thought.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Oh, man! We're getting clobbered here!"

* * *

><p>Back in Rynar's chamber, Ionisos stands by a table and he pushes the talk button of his communicator. He was in the middle of a talk with the Command Center.<p>

IONISOS: "Where are the Rangers now, Zordon?"

ZORDON (on communicator): "The Rangers are using their Zords to fight off King Sphinx, Goldar, Rito and Scorpina."

Rynar and Alpha 5 walk over to Ionisos.

IONISOS: "Rynar, the Rangers are currently fighting Domminnous' forces."

RYNAR: "You must find a way to bring their friends here. If they don't get to the Orbs, we won't be able to awaken the others."

IONISOS: "Wait. I have an idea. Zordon, have the Rangers combine their Zords to form the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. It should be able to fight off King Sphinx while we get the Rangers here."

ZORDON (on communicator): "Very well. I will contact the Rangers and send Tommy, Kat and Ethan here."

Ionisos looks over at Rynar.

IONISOS: "Rynar, you spoke of Titanus acting as the guardian to your cave. Where is he now?"

RYNAR: "The one you call Titanus is here in the cave. He is awaiting my next command. But now that you have come here, I shall relieve Titanus of his duties in the cave to aid you and the Rangers once again. The Power Rangers will need all the help they can get against Domminnous."

IONISOS: "Thank you, my friend."

Rynar smiles and nods. It had been a long time anyone had called him a friend.

* * *

><p>In the mountainous desert, while the Dinozords and monsters fight, Green Ranger is talking into his communicator.<p>

GREEN RANGER: "So you want us to go back into the cave to meet this magician?"

ZORDON (on communicator): "It is the only way to awaken the other Rangers, Tommy. Dragonzord's Fighting Mode should suffice in battle until you return."

GREEN RANGER: "Very well."

Green Ranger looks at the Dinozords. Dragonzord has just knocked Rito away with a tail whip attack.

GREEN RANGER: "Guys! Assemble Dragonzord in Fighting Mode! Kat, Ethan, come with me!"

King Sphinx is shooting fiery red question marks from his scepter, which the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord leaps over and dodges.

PINK RANGER (KAT): "Just a second, Tommy. Let me give Tanya a hand first."

The Pterodactyl fires its blue electric blasts from its shoulder cannons and they hit King Sphinx. Sparks fly off King Sphinx as he staggers back from the hits.

PINK RANGER (KAT): "There. Let me set the Pterodactyl to automatic pilot and I'll join you."

She pushes a button on her console and then she flips up a pink switch.

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Thanks for the hand, Kat. You guys go on! We'll handle these creeps!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Good luck, you guys!"

Blue Ranger flips a blue switch on his console, switching his Zord to automatic pilot.

BLUE RANGER: "We'll be back!"

The Pink, Blue and Green Rangers teleport away. Black Ranger moves his Black Power Crystal joystick forward.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "All right! Let's form Dragonzord in Fighting Mode!"

The Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Zords go to Dragonzord. The Dragonzord transforms itself, the Mastodon connects to it from behind to form the arms, and the other two Zords connect to become the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode's legs, completing the change. The Yellow and Black Rangers sit in the cockpit, while Blue Ranger's seat is vacant.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Whoa! This is incredible! Let's stop these clowns!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "I'm ready when you are!"

The four monsters charge at the Zords to resume battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the cave, in Rynar's chambers, the Green, Blue and Pink Rangers teleport into the room in streaks of their respective Ranger color. The three Rangers remove their helmets, holding them under their arm, and they look at Rynar. Rynar gives them a friendly smile, holding the orb Kat had previously seen in his hands.

RYNAR: "So, you are the Power Rangers. I am honored to meet you. Any enemy of Domminnous is a friend of mine."

TOMMY: "Likewise."

KAT: "How long is this going to take?"

RYNAR: "Not long. The Orbs of Knowledge usually take seconds to pass on their knowledge to someone."

Rynar holds out the orb to Kat, which glows and dim with yellow light.

RYNAR (CONT'D): "Though you're now in pink, this was your orb. I have saved it for you. Your friends will find their own orbs shortly."

Ethan and Tommy look around the ground. In the distance, one shines with green light, while an orb by the western wall of the room shines with blue light.

ETHAN: "Well,_ that_ didn't take long."

RYNAR: "Please, go now and accept your Orbs."

The three Rangers exchange concerned looks. They split up down the room, with Ethan and Tommy walking to their orbs and Kat walks to Rynar. She reaches out, but stops, hesitating.

RYNAR: "I know this may seem frightening to you, but I assure you, you will be fine."

Kat looks at Ionisos and Alpha 5. Alpha nods. Kat looks back and she takes the orb in her hands. Tommy has picked up his orb, while Ethan reaches down and picks up his. The Rangers look at their orbs, staring into the orb. Kat's eyes glow with yellow energy, as if in a trance.

KAT: "I... I can see..."

Tommy's eyes glow green, while Ethan's glow blue. The three Rangers drop their orbs and collapse to the ground. They have been rendered unconscious and the three Rangers simultaneously demorph as they hit the ground.

IONISOS: "Tommy! Ethan!"

Ionisos is about to move forward, but Rynar gently grabs him by the arm.

RYNAR: "Do not worry. They will be fine. They just need a few moments to properly absorb the knowledge from the Orbs."

ALPHA 5: "Oh, I'll be so happy when they wake up!"

* * *

><p>Back the mountainous desert, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is dueling with Scorpina and Rito. The Tyrannosaurus blocks Rito's sword slash attempt, but is struck aside by a hit from Scorpina's sword. Scorpina moves in for another hit, but the Tyrannosaurus knocks her aside with a tail whip attack. Rito moves in and slashes his sword across the Tyrannosaurus's chest, raising sparks and knocking the Zord back.<p>

RITO: "And I'm just getting warmed up!"

Rito holds his sword up, charges it with red lightning, and then he aims it at the Tyrannosaurus. The red energy bolt fired from his sword hits the Tyrannosaurus's chest, knocking it back in a shower of sparks. Red Ranger is shaken in his seat in his Zord's cockpit.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "You had your shot! Here's mine!"

Red Ranger pushes a button on his console. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord roars and the Zord fires blue beams from its eyes that strike Rito on the chest. Rito is knocked back as sparks fly off his chest.

RITO: "Ow, ow, ow, ow! That stings!"

SCORPINA: "That's _my_ job!"

Scorpina wraps her tail around the Tyrannosaurus's head and sends yellow energy coursing through the Zord. Red Ranger is shaken in his seat from the hits.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Aw, man! I can't get her tail off!" (grunts) "The controls aren't responding!"

Nearby, Dragonzord in Fighting Mode kicks Goldar aside and knocks him onto Scorpina. The impact causes her tail to unwrap from the Tyrannosaurus, and Goldar and Scorpina hit the ground hard.

SCORPINA: "Hey! I had him!"

Dragonzord in Fighting Mode turns to see King Sphinx approach, wielding his scepter.

KING SPHINX: "I'll take care of these pitiful Zords for you!"

King Sphinx fires a series of fiery red question mark blasts from his scepter at Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. The Tyrannosaurus stands before the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode, taking the impact of the blasts, and the Tyrannosaurus staggers aside from the hits it has taken. King Sphinx laughs evilly, unimpressed by the replacements he was facing off with.

KING SPHINX: "You fools are no match for us!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Wanna bet?"

The Tyrannosaurus tail whips King Sphinx and he hits the ground rolling. Goldar goes over to Dragonzord in Fighting Mode to attack again, while the Tyrannosaurus moves aside and barely blocks an attack from Scorpina's claw hand. The Tyrannosaurus knocks her aside with a kick and the Zord turns to face Rito Revolto. RITO LAUGHS as he shoots red electricity from his eyes and the electric blasts hit the Tyrannosaurus's chest, making the Zord stagger back.

Meanwhile, Dragonzord in Fighting Mode is locked in battle with Goldar. The Zord is knocked back by a slash from Goldar's sword, but the Zord recovers and blocks the next sword attack. Dragonzord in Fighting Mode punches Goldar's chest and then the Zord knocks Goldar down with a kick from its left leg. Dragonzord in Fighting Mode turns around to King Sphinx, who has recovered and gotten to his feet. Dragonzord in Fighting Mode shoots the blade off from the top of its head as a blue energy blade. However, King Sphinx blocks the energy blade with his scepter.

KING SPHINX: "Lose something?"

King Sphinx quickly pushes the energy blade back at Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. Dragonzord in Fighting Mode is able to reconnect the blade without taking damage, but is left open to King Sphinx's high kick. King Sphinx then shoots red eyebeams that sends Dragonzord Fighting Mode reeling back.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Our shields have dropped to half-power! We can't keep this up much longer!"

Goldar joins King Sphinx and the villains aim their weapons at Dragonzord Fighting Mode. They fire energy blasts from their weapons that hit Dragonzord Fighting Mode in a shower of sparks. The Rangers are shaken in the Zord's cockpit from the blasts.

* * *

><p>At the Command Center, Billy is standing in the clinic by Jason's bed, but now he has a new, blue communicator worn over his left wrist. He looks at Jason in concern, he grabs his eyelid and he lifts his right eye open. His eye is still glowing with red energy. Billy then looks at Zack, and then he looks at Kimberly. Billy turns back to Jason and he stares at him for a few moments. Nothing has changed. Billy heaves a sigh.<p>

BILLY: "Nothing's happening."

Billy turns away and he pushes the talk button of his communicator

BILLY: "Alpha, how much longer until the transference is complete?"

ALPHA 5 (on communicator): "Rynar said the transference would take only a few moments to complete."

BILLY: "I know, but isn't there -"

Billy is cut off as he hears a low moan from across the room. Billy looks up and he turns to Kimberly's bed. Kimberly moans as she stirs and she awakens. Billy turns to Kimberly as she opens her eyes, though her pupils are still pink. Kimberly rubs the side of her head and the pink energy quickly fades from her eyes, leaving her eyes their normal brown color again. Billy smiles at her, relieved to see his old friend awake again.

BILLY: "Kimberly!" (taps communicator) "Guys, Kimberly's awake!"

Billy rushes over and to her bedside.

BILLY: "Are you all right?"

Kimberly turns to Billy, still a little groggy, and she gives him a puzzled look.

KIMBERLY: "Billy? What happened?"

BILLY: "You don't remember?"

KIMBERLY: "Not really."

BILLY: "How do you feel?"

Kimberly looks away and she puts a hand over her eyes, flinching.

KIMBERLY: "Well, my synapses feel fried and I'm having difficulty keeping my equilibrium stable."

Billy is surprised by her response. However, as Kimberly lowers her hand from her face, he could see she was even more surprised by what she said than he was.

ZACK: "Since when did you learn how to speak Billy?"

Billy turns around and he sees Zack is awake and he sits up on his bed, groggy. The black energy fades from his eyes and they return to their normal color. Billy smiles at Zack. Kimberly looks at Jason, who's still unconscious, and she looks concerned.

BILLY: "Zack! You're awake!"

KIMBERLY: "Jason? What happened to him?"

Kimberly gets up out of her bed and she tries to walk to him, but she stumbles and falls. Billy catches her and he helps her stand up. He helps Kimberly walk and they go over to Jason's bed.

ZACK: "What's going on? What happened to Jason?"

BILLY: "He'll be all right, he's just unconscious."

Zack tries to get out of bed, but stumbles and falls back onto the bed. Kimberly turns her head and checks on Zack.

KIMBERLY: "I'd wait a few moments before attempting to move if I were you, Zack. I'm still fatigued and feel quite bemazed from being incapacitated."

Kimberly suddenly widens her eyes. Did she really just say that?

ZACK: "Say what?"

BILLY: "She's still tired and she's feeling dizzy from being knocked out."

Billy doesn't notice Jason has awakened and he tries to sit up on his bed.

JASON: "Billy is translating Kimberly? That's a first."

The three turn to see Jason groggily sit up on his bed. The red glow in his eyes quickly fades away and his eyes are normal again.

KIMBERLY: "Jason! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kimberly goes to Jason and they hug. Both are still groggy and they nearly fall over, but Billy holds onto both of them and he keeps them steady.

KIMBERLY: "Thanks, Billy. The dizziness is subsiding."

JASON: "What's going on?"

KIMBERLY: "I'd love an explanation for my current enhanced vocabulary myself."

BILLY: "I'll explain later, I promise."

Billy lets go of Jason and Kimberly, who have managed to regain their balance on their own. Billy pushes the talk button of his communicator.

BILLY: "This is Billy. Jason, Kimberly and Zack are awake and they're fine. What about Tommy, Kat and Ethan?"


	12. Chapter 12

In Rynar's chamber, Rynar goes over to Kat's side and he kneels beside her. He smiles.

RYNAR: "Just a few more moments."

For a moment, the three Rangers lie unconscious, unmoving. Ionisos and Alpha 5 look over at the sleeping Rangers in concern. Kat moans as she awakens. Kat looks at Rynar, her eyes glowing yellow. The energy quickly fades away from her eyes, her eyes are their normal blue color again, and she looks at Rynar.

KAT: "Rynar?"

ALPHA 5: "Kat! You're awake!"

IONISOS: "Incredible. You were only asleep for less than a minute."

ETHAN: (groggy) "Does that go for us, too?"

Ethan and Tommy awaken and the energy fades from their eyes. They try to sit up, but both men fall to the ground. Kat also tries to sit up, but she falls and Rynar catches her in his arms.

IONISOS: "What's wrong with them?"

RYNAR: "They just need a few moments to regain their balance. One of the side-effects of awakening from the transfer is temporary dizziness. Don't worry, it should pass in a minute or so."

TOMMY: "What about the others? Are they all right?"

ALPHA 5: "Jason and the others have regained consciousness. They'll be fine."

KAT: "That's wonderful!"

TOMMY: "What about Adam, Tanya and Rocky?"

IONISOS: "They're still facing off with King Sphinx and the others."

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Zordon and Dulcea look at the Viewing Globe. They watch the fight in progress and see that the four monsters are holding their own against the Zords.<p>

ZORDON: "They're doing well, but the Zords are simply outnumbered by their opponents."

Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Billy enter the room.

JASON: "Then I say we go end this fight."

Zordon and Dulcea turn to see the other Rangers and they smile.

DULCEA: "Jason! It's good to see you all are awake."

ZORDON: "We're so glad you're all right."

ZACK: "The others look like they could use some help out there. What do you think?"

KIMBERLY: "I think it's time for molecular transmutation!"

Zack and Jason look at Kimberly, puzzled.

ZACK: "Okay, now you're just creeping me out."

KIMBERLY: "I'm starting to freak myself out a little bit."

BILLY: "She means it's time for you guys to morph."

JASON: "Let's do it, guys."

Jason, Kimberly and Zack reach behind their back for their Power Morphers.

JASON (cont'd): "It's Morphin' Time!"

They hold out their Power Morphers with both hands, each Ranger pushes their thumb on the button on the side of their Morpher, and the Morpher cases pop open.

ZACK: "Mastodon!"

KIMBERLY: "Pterodactyl!"

JASON: "Tyrannosaurus!"

A fiery red grid appears over Jason's head, it splits vertically and reveals the Red Ranger helmet as he morphs.

* * *

><p>Back in Rynar's chamber in the cave, Rynar looks at the three unmorphed Rangers.<p>

RYNAR: "You have unfinished business to attend to. Go back and help your friends."

KAT: "Thank you, Rynar. We'll be back."

IONISOS: "Wait. Katherine, you'll need this."

He reaches behind his back, grabbing the Power Morpher with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Coin from his pocket, and he hands it over to Kat.

IONISOS (cont'd): "It should be working now."

Kat smiles as she takes her Morpher back.

KAT: "Thank you."

TOMMY: "Let's get to work, guys!"

The two male Rangers reach for their Morphers.

TOMMY (CONT'D): "It's Morphin' Time!"

Tommy, Kat and Ethan hold out their Power Morphers. They push their thumb on the button on the side of their Morphers and the Morpher cases pop open.

ETHAN: "Triceratops!"

KAT: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

TOMMY: "Dragonzord!"

The three Rangers morph back into their Power Ranger costumes. Rynar looks at the newly-morphed Rangers with shock, impressed by their metamorphosis.

RYNAR: "Amazing. Now before you leave, I have one more gift to give you."

* * *

><p>In the mountainous desert, Dragonzord in Fighting Mode is sent reeling back by a slash from Goldar's sword, and then it is struck by a slash with Rito's sword.<p>

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Leave them alone!"

Tyrannosaurus Dinozord knocks Rito aside with a tail whip and turns to Scorpina. Tyrannosaurus blocks Scorpina's slash with her claw hand, but is knocked back by her follow-up kick. King Sphinx knocks the Tyrannosaurus back with a strike of his scepter, and then Scorpina shoots bluish-white energy from her armored hand that knocks the Tyrannosaurus down.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Man, we're getting pummeled!"

Dragonzord in Fighting Mode kicks Goldar back with his Triceratops leg, the Zord turns around to face Rito, and kicks its Saber-Toothed Tiger leg, but Rito blocks the kick. Rito retaliates with a slash of his sword, and Goldar moves in to let loose another slash, but Dragonzord in Fighting Mode blocks the blade and kicks Goldar with its Saber-Toothed leg. Rito fires a stream of red energy from his hand that sends Dragonzord in Fighting Mode back in a shower of sparks.

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "We can't take much more of this! Our shields are dropping fast!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "We're at twenty percent power! I'm stabilizing the control panels, trying to re-route back-up power into the systems! But it's not enough!"

Green Ranger appears on the ground and he stands on a cliff, watching the battle.

GREEN RANGER: "You guys need help? You've got it!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Look, it's Tommy! He's back!"

In the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode cockpit, the back door opens. Blue Ranger enters and he sits down in his seat.

BLUE RANGER: "Got room for one more?"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Ethan! Welcome back!"

BLUE RANGER: "We've brought some friends to help us out!"

Pink Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and she pushes her hands on the control panel's buttons.

PINK RANGER: "Hey, guys. Did you miss me?"

Green Ranger nods at the flying Pterodactyl.

GREEN RANGER: "Glad to see you back in action, Kim."

PINK RANGER: "I think we need to switch to the Megazord and finish this."

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Wait. Where are the others?"

BLUE RANGER: "Bring 'em together and find out. You guys are in for one heck of a surprise."

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "You've got it! Dragonzord Fighting Mode, disengage!"

Dragonzord in Fighting Mode disassembles and Dragonzord returns to its normal form. The Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops, Mastodon and Pterodactyl Zords rush to the Tyrannosaurus and the five Zords combine to form the Megazord Tank Mode.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Now let's switch it over to the Megazord!"

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

Megazord stands up and changes from Tank Mode to Battle Mode.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord activated!"

With Megazord completed, Megazord's eyes temporarily strobe with yellow light and then it gets into a fighting stance. Megazord and Dragonzord stand side-by-side, ready to do battle. Rito, King Sphinx, Scorpina and Goldar circle around the two Zords.

GOLDAR: "Let's move in and finish them off!"

GREEN RANGER: "In your dreams, Goldar! Let me give us some more space!"

Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dagger and missiles appear in Dragonzord's fingertips. Dragonzord fires the missiles at Scorpina and Rito, striking them with a burst of sparks and knocking them to the ground. The missiles miss Goldar as he charges at Megazord and he slashes his sword. Sparks fly off Megazord's chest as it's struck, but Megazord blocks Goldar's next sword attack and Megazord knocks him back with a punch to the chest. Another punch to Goldar's face makes him hit the ground.

KING SPHINX: "My turn!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "We need the Mammoth Shield, now!"

King Sphinx aims his scepter at Megazord and shoots his fiery question mark blasts. The Mammoth Shield appears held in Megazord's left hand and it blocks the blasts with them, though the hits do make Megazord stumble back a little. Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dragon Dagger like a flute, and Dragonzord tail-whips King Sphinx, sending the monster crashing to the ground. King Sphinx gets up, enraged.

KING SPHINX: "Let's finish them!"

In the Megazord's cockpit, the back door opens and the other Red, Black and Yellow Rangers enter.

RED RANGER: "That was going to be my line!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Jason! You guys are okay!"

PINK RANGER: "Nice of you to join us!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Man, are we glad to see you guys! Should we call on the Power Sword?"

RED RANGER: "Not this time. We've got something else in mind."

Two fireballs are shot from behind. One hits Rito on his back, the other hits King Sphinx's back below the wings. Sparks fly as the monsters are knocked aside. Goldar and Scorpina turn around and they are met with a hit to the stomach by fireballs shot at them.

RED RANGER: "I call upon the power of Titanus!"

Titanus rolls out through the mountainous desert. The monsters step back in shock at the sight of Titanus.

GOLDAR: "What?"

KING SPHINX: "Uh-oh!"

The Rangers look on at Titanus, pleasantly surprised by the Zord's arrival.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "Whoa!"

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Incredible!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "All right! Morphinomenal!"

* * *

><p>On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita, Zedd and Domminnous watch the fight on Earth in dismay.<p>

RITA: "Oh, no! Not Titanus! We were winning!" (angrily) "We were FINALLY about to KILL THEM! _NO!_"

* * *

><p>Back in the mountainous desert, Green Ranger nods at the sight of Titanus.<p>

GREEN RANGER: "Welcome back, Titanus!"

KING SPHINX: "You think your new Zord will make a difference?"

King Sphinx charges at Titanus, but is sparkly zapped in the chest by blue energy fired from Titanus' shoulder cannons.

GOLDAR: "You fools! We'll finish you all off!"

Goldar and Scorpina cross the blades of their swords and they fire an energy bolt from their weapons at Titanus. Titanus is sparkly hit from the energy blast, but the Zord recovers and shoots out fireballs from his mouth that knocks both monsters down.

RITO: "I've got 'im! I've got 'im!"

Rito leaps at Titanus and is about to chop at the Zord's head with his sword. Titanus fires red energy beams from his eyes that sparkly hit Rito's chest and he is knocked backwards out of the sky. Rito lands flat on his back and drops his sword.

RITO: "Whoops. I don't got 'im."

BLUE RANGER: "This has gone on long enough."

GREEN RANGER: "Let's finish them, guys!"

RED RANGER: "You've got it, bro! Rocky, engage the Ultrazord sequence!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "You've got it, Jason!"

Titanus' neck and chest move down and its shoulder cannons come forward, leaving an opening in its back. Dragonzord opens up and connects to Megazord, forming Mega-Dragonzord. Mega-Dragonzord leaps up into the air and lowers down into Titanus, standing in the opening in the Carrier Zord's back. Titanus' chest plate is now on Mega-Dragonzord and Dragonzord's chest plate is now Titanus'. This completes the change to ULTRAZORD, complete with a large explosion that erupts behind the combined Zords.

GOLDAR: "Oh, no! The Ultrazord!"

Rito and Scorpina step aside.

RITO: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

SCORPINA: "Retreat!"

Goldar growls with rage.

GOLDAR: "This isn't over, Rangers! We'll be back!"

Scorpina, Rito and Goldar vanish, teleporting away. King Sphinx looks around and finds he's alone.

KING SPHINX: "Hey! Come back, you cowards!"

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "All systems are fully powered."

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "All weapons have locked onto the target."

RED RANGER: "Last chance to leave, Sphinx!"

King Sphinx growls in anger and he charges at Ultrazord.

KING SPHINX: "I won't go down without a fight!"

RED RANGER: "Then we have no choice!"

ALL RANGERS: "Lock on and fire!"

Ultrazord fires out a barrage of energy at the monster from multiple points: blue energy from Dragonzord's fingers, orange energy from Titanus' mouth, orange energy from Mega-Dragonzord's Titanus chest plate and blue energy from Titanus' shoulder cannons. King Sphinx screams as he is knocked down and he detonates in an enormous explosion. Ultrazord slows down and stops moving, with Titanus roaring victoriously. Inside their control room, the Rangers all high-five one another or exchange hugs, celebrating their victory.

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "All right!"

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Good work, guys!"

YELLOW RANGER: "We did it!"

PINK RANGER: "Morphinomenal!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Lunar Palace, Rita moans and whimpers as she enters the throne room. Zedd follows her in, his body glowing red with rage, and Domminnous follows them in.<p>

DOMMINNOUS: "You failed. Big surprise."

RITA: "Oh, shut up! King Sphinx and the others almost had them! If Titanus hadn't shown up -" (moans) "I've got such a HEADACHE!"

Zedd stops glowing and he rubs his head.

ZEDD: "And your whining is giving _me_ one!"

Rito, Goldar and Scorpina, all normal-sized, enter the room.

RITO: "Hey, sis. Uh, funny thing happened when we tried to kill the Power Rangers..."

Rita growls at her baby brother in anger and they turn to run off. Rita quickly gives chase after the trio, her face turning pink with anger.

RITA: (screams angrily) "GET BACK HERE, YOU MORONS! YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS!"


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the Command Center, the nine Rangers stand unmorphed by the consoles, along with Zordon, Alpha 5, Billy, Dulcea and Ionisos. Zordon is pushing buttons on the console.

ZORDON: "I've got a lock on you. Prepare to teleport."

Zordon pushes a button and he turns around. Rynar teleports in and he lands near the Viewing Globe. Rynar looks around in awe.

RYNAR: "This is magnificent."

BILLY: (smiles) "My sentiments exactly."

Rynar looks at the Rangers.

RYNAR: "I never did get to apologize to all of you for the ordeal my Orbs of Knowledge put you through."

KIMBERLY: "Exactly what did they do to us? I haven't felt this unusual since Billy and I experienced spatial personality displacement."

TOMMY: "I'm sorry, what, Kim?"

KIMBERLY: "I'm referring to when Billy and I switched minds temporarily. Do you think the Orb probably amplified my intelligence levels to those comparable to Billy's?"

BILLY: "It's possible. Traces of our mental switching during our time as adolescents could have had a subconscious impact on the orb's selection of knowledge to transfer to you."

ZACK: "Okay, they're understanding each other. This is just scary."

KIMBERLY: "I have to admit, I'm a bit unsettled myself at suddenly communicating with Billy and easily comprehending his rather extensive vocabulary."

RYNAR: "I am psychically linked to the Orbs. I know what knowledge you've possessed, and Billy is correct. Kimberly has been given the same skills of a scientist and inventor, like Billy."

Kimberly smiles. Rynar turns to Jason.

RYNAR (CONT'D): "Jason, your quick thinking and deductive skills have been further expanded upon by your Orb. You've been given heightened detective skills, equal to that of the most clever detective. These qualities will serve you well as leader of the Ranger team."

Jason smiles in response. Rynar turns to Tommy.

RYNAR: "Tommy, you already possess the skills of a paleontologist and cleverness of a natural leader. You've been given the skills of a brilliant scientist, capable of coming up with new formulas and theories no human has come up with in the past."

Tommy smiles. Rynar turns to address Kat.

RYNAR: "Katherine, you are a loving, protective person. Your concern for helping others has allowed your Orb to give you the medical skills of the best medical doctors, capable of tending to broken bones and diseases with relative ease."

Kat smiles. Rynar turns to Zack.

RYNAR: "Zachary, your love of dance came in handy when you previously owned a dance club, and you managed it quite successfully. Your skills as a business man have been enhanced, making you smart enough to create and manage a profitable business and turn it into a successful global franchise."

Zack smiles. Rynar turns to Ethan.

RYNAR: "Ethan, you have long since been fascinated by the very vehicles and Zords you and your teammates have used ever since you became a Ranger. You now have a better understanding of those Zords with your gift of mechanics and construction. You can now help build new kinds of cars, motorcycles and other vehicles for the Rangers to ride and use in battle. You can also easily repair the Zords' circuitry when damaged."

Ethan smiles. Rynar looks at Adam, Rocky, Billy and Tanya.

RYNAR: "From what I've detected, each of you will gain knowledge from your own orb, when the time comes."

TANYA: "So we each get a unique trait like they do?"

ADAM: "You said, 'when the time comes.' When does that happen?"

RYNAR: "Soon enough. For now, I must return back to the cave."

BILLY: "You look fatigued. Are you all right?"

RYNAR: "I was awakened from my sleep from the force field's activation. I must complete my hibernation cycle to be restored to full power. But if you need me, just contact me with this."

Rynar points at the control console. A new, white button appears at the edge of the console.

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! Where'd that come from?"

RYNAR: "I now have a communication link to your Command Center, and you have a link to me. If you should ever face a threat too powerful to overcome alone, or if you're in trouble, or you need my guidance, contact me. I will respond immediately. For now, I must depart. Farewell for now, my new friends."

ZORDON: "Farewell, Rynar."

Rynar closes his eyes and he fades away, teleporting out of the room.

ROCKY: "Man, this sure was one weird day."

TOMMY: "Well, the threat's over now. What do you say we pick up where we left off?"

BILLY: "Sounds good to me."

ZORDON: "Enjoy the rest of your day off, Rangers."

The Rangers walk off and back to the back hall.

* * *

><p>In the guest room of the Command Center, the Rangers are seated around the table, eating McDonald's burgers, fries, salads, etc. Billy takes a sip from his large soda cup, while Zack grabs a Big Mac.<p>

JASON: "How many Big Macs have you eaten, Zack? Five?"

ZACK: (grins) "And I'm not done yet."

Rocky smiles as he unwraps his Big Mac burger wrapper.

ROCKY: "Same here."

KAT: "Rocky and Zack eating the same meal together."

She smiles and points at the second McDonald's bag on the table.

KAT (CONT'D): "Good thing I remembered to order extra."

ETHAN: "Say, what do you eat on Aquitar, Billy?"

BILLY: "They have a lot of good fruits and vegetables there, but they don't usually eat much meat."

Rocky unwraps his Big Mac and shakes his head.

ROCKY: "I couldn't imagine having to leave burgers behind. But I'm glad you and Cestria have been doing so well together."

BILLY: "I'm just sorry I missed out on so much. There's so much I wish I had been there for. Tommy's wedding to Kat..."

Kat frowns. She holds Billy's hand.

KAT: "We knew you would've been there if you could have."

TOMMY: "Yeah. Besides, we've got the whole wedding on tape. We'll bring it over and show it to you before you leave."

KIMBERLY: (smiles) "Yeah. You're going to love the big moment where The Studs sing their song onstage."

BILLY: "The what?"

Tommy, Jason and Zack grimace.

JASON: "We'll fill you in later, Billy."

ADAM: "There are some moments we wish we'd known about, like Jason and the others being stuck on Drynnix."

BILLY: "Yeah, I still haven't heard about that."

ZACK: "Well, it all started back in April, when I was getting ready to celebrate my birthday May 2nd in Angel Grove with Jason and the gang."

* * *

><p>In the main room, Alpha 5 and Ionisos are working on the consoles. Dulcea stands nearby.<p>

DULCEA: "How are things coming along?"

ALPHA 5: "The modifications have nearly been completed, Dulcea."

Dulcea turns and she looks at Zordon. He stands and stares at the blank Viewing Globe. She walks over and stands next to Zordon.

DULCEA: "You have been silent since the Rangers went back. What's troubling you?"

ZORDON: "I am concerned for the Rangers."

DULCEA: "Why? The Orbs worked. They're all right. They've been given new gifts to use as Rangers and civilians."

ZORDON: "But look at the skills they've been given. Jason's detective skills, Kimberly's technological skills, Tommy's scientific knowledge, Zack's business skills, Kat's medical skills, Ethan's mechanical skills..."

DULCEA: "They'll use those skills well."

ZORDON: "They're our skills."

Alpha 5 and Ionisos stop working. They turn to face Zordon.

ZORDON: "Dulcea, you and Ionisos help with the Rangers' work schedule. Dulcea, you run the Angel Grove Plaza with your great business skills. Ionisos, you have the skills of a teacher and a medical healer. We all have the skills to create and repair the technology, weapons and vehicles the Rangers use. Now, their skills are ours."

IONISOS: "So, now we have more people capable of doing these special talents. So?"

ZORDON: "So what does that mean for us? I can understand why Alpha didn't get an Orb, but why wasn't Ionisos worthy enough to find one and gain its knowledge?"

Ionisos looks puzzled by this.

ZORDON: "I fear something is wrong. I have a feeling Rynar knows more than we're meant to about these events and why the Rangers gained access to the Orbs."

Dulcea and Ionisos exchange grim looks.

* * *

><p>In the guest room, later that night, the Rangers are seated at the table with Billy. Zack, Tommy and Jason are absent from the room.<p>

BILLY: "And so that's when you found one of the buried parts."

KIMBERLY: "Yeah. I was taken to get my wounds cleaned up, but wasn't allowed to be given any medicine to recover. They had me working in the caverns the next day."

BILLY: "I'm sure Jason was livid by being unable to come to your aid. You're lucky that the wounds you and Jason received weren't infected by going left untreated like that."

KIMBERLY: "Well, I used to be embarrassed by my scars, but I've accepted them. I don't need to cover up anymore. If people stare, let them. Besides, it was worth it to help Andrea."

BILLY: "Well, it's no surprise you stepped in. You've always been very brave and had a good heart. It's those qualities that have made you such a wonderful Power Ranger."

Kimberly smiles at him. She holds his hand. The door opens and Jason, Zack and Tommy walk back into the room. Jason and Zack push in a cart with a TV and VCR set on it. Tommy smiles and holds up a VHS tape.

TOMMY: "We're back. I've got the wedding tape."

KIMBERLY: (giggles) "Just wait till you see Zack's big karaoke moment."

BILLY: "Now this I've got to see."

Tommy grins and walks to the TV set.

* * *

><p>Late that night in the Command Center's guest room, the Rangers are still talking. Ethan sits in front of Billy.<p>

ZACK: "So, you got your U.S. citizenship after you graduated from high school?"

ETHAN: "Yes, I did. I went to stay with my uncle when I attended college. I majored in acting. I went back to England after graduation to take care of my mother when she got sick. I took a job at the theater to earn some extra cash and that's how I met Katherine. I got the lead role after the old actor got fired. I auditioned with her, we worked well together, and we got to be very good friends. After the play, my mother got better and I went with Kat to Angel Grove. I've been living there ever since."

There is a knock on the door. Billy and the nine Rangers turn to see Dulcea enter the room.

DULCEA: "Excuse me for interrupting, but it is getting quite late. You'll need to get some sleep and you can catch up some more tomorrow."

ZACK: "Does this mean we get to go back to our Ranger-colored sleeping bags? It's not exactly safe for us to go sleep in our own beds."

ADAM: "Yeah, and now that we have active Morphers again, I'm sure they'll try to attack us in our sleep too."

DULCEA: "Not exactly. We've taken the necessary precautions for that."

KAT: "What precautions?"

DULCEA: "Please, come with me."

She leaves the room. Billy turns to look at the others.

BILLY: "Is it me, or it does it seem like I've met her before, years ago?"

ZACK: "I don't see it."

TOMMY: "That's what Kim and I thought, too, when we first met her."

ADAM: "Yeah, she seems kind of familiar to me, too."

JASON: "Come on. Let's go see what Zordon and the others have been up to."

Jason stands up and leaves. The others follow him out.


	14. Chapter 14

In the Command Center's main room, the Rangers, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Billy and Dulcea enter the room. Ionisos is typing on the console, while Alpha 5 and Zordon stand nearby.

TOMMY: "Alpha, what's going on?"

ALPHA 5: "Ionisos has just made the last adjustments to the new force fields we were working on."

KAT: "You made us force fields?"

ZORDON: "Rangers, we've managed to put up special force fields around your homes and we've linked them to the same security systems in the Command Center. While your friends can enter your homes with no problem, no villain can enter the Command Center. This will prevent any monster, Putties and anyone else from entering and attempting another attack while you sleep."

ZACK: "Well, that's a relief."

KIMBERLY: "Thank you for helping us. We appreciate the calibrations you made to energized shields to keep us safe within the axis of our residences."

ROCKY: "Once again, please?"

KIMBERLY: "We're grateful you made the force fields around our homes to keep us safe inside of them."

JASON: "We'd better get home and get some sleep. Thanks for everything, you guys."

ZORDON: "You're welcome, Jason. Have a good night's sleep, Rangers."

KIMBERLY: "Good night."

The six Rangers line up and they teleport out of the room. Adam, Rocky and Tanya line up and then they too teleport out.

* * *

><p>In the Scott home's master bedroom, Jason and Kimberly are tucked in bed and both are wearing pajamas. Jason has his arm around Kimberly and he smiles at her.<p>

JASON: "I'm glad you're okay, Kim. Back in the caves, when I found you and Zack like that... that really had me scared."

KIMBERLY: "Well, you had me pretty petrified yourself when I found you incapacitated in the clinic. I'm just relieved you're okay."

Jason smiles at her. Kimberly shrugs.

KIMBERLY: "Sorry. This techno-babble might be new, but I slip into using it fairly simply."

JASON: "I don't mind. I'm just glad you're safe. I love you, Kim."

KIMBERLY: "I love you too. Good night, Jason."

JASON: "Good night, Kim."

Jason turns off the light on his bedside table.

* * *

><p>In the Olivers' home, Tommy and Kat lie in bed in their pajamas, already asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>In Apartment #541, Zack is in his bed, asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>In his room, Ethan is in his bed, asleep as well.<p>

* * *

><p>On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Zedd looks at Earth through his telescopic beam, while Rita and Domminnous watch through their telescopes.<p>

DOMMINNOUS: "Fools! They should've known better than to leave the protection of the Command Center."

Domminnous turns to the throne room, where Baboo, Squatt, a small band of Z-Putties, Scorpina, Rito and Goldar stand waiting.

DOMMINNOUS: "Why don't you go into their rooms and finish what you started the previous night?"

GOLDAR: "As you wish, my lords."

Everyone in the throne room but Baboo and Squatt teleport away, much to the duo's dismay.

BABOO: "Hey! We wanted to come too!"

SQUATT: "Yeah, we'll get those Rangers!"

Suddenly, Rito, Goldar, Scorpina and the Z-Putties return and fall to the ground. Scorpina stands up and she looks around, puzzled. Domminnous, Rita and Zedd turn away from the Earth to see their minions.

SQUATT: "See? I knew they wouldn't leave without us!"

BABOO: "Now we can come help you get those goody-goods!"

SCORPINA: "Oh, shut up! We didn't come back here on purpose!"

Zedd turns to the Earth and looks at it with his telescopic beam.

Through Zedd's point of view, he looks at Jason's house.

ZEDD: "Everything looks quiet enough. But something is not right."

Zedd ends the beam and he turns to Rita.

ZEDD (CONT'D): "Zordon must have created some protective field or something to their homes. It's the only logical conclusion."

RITA: "So we can't go in and get them? This is unbelievable!"

Zedd turns and faces the Earth.

ZEDD: "No matter. Let them sleep. But soon, Power Rangers... soon, you WILL meet your end! I swear it!"

* * *

><p>In his workshop, Finster is sculpting a clay model.<p>

FINSTER: "There. You're finished."

Finster holds up a new clay model of King Sphinx.

FINSTER: "You may have failed this time, but you'll be back. You'll get another chance. And when you face the Power Rangers again, they will be powerless against you."

Finster sets the King Sphinx clay sculpt on his table. He turns and gets to work sculpting a new monster out of a new sample of clay.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center's guest room, the door opens and the six Rangers walk to the back room. The Rangers are dressed in T-shirts, pants and sneakers. Kimberly and Zack, however, have on tank tops instead of shirts. Kimberly and Kat have trays of food in their hands. Billy is seated by the table and he smiles at the Rangers.<p>

JASON: "Hey, Billy. How are you?"

BILLY: "Good. Did you guys sleep well?"

ZACK: "Yeah, we did. Not a single murder attempt last night, so I assume the force fields worked fine."

KAT: "Kim and I cooked some breakfast. We decided to relieve Alpha of his cooking duties in the kitchen when his eggs caught on fire."

KIMBERLY: "And everything else. Poor Alpha."

BILLY: "Maybe I can reprogram him to better prepare his meals. Right now, let's resume catching up."

ZACK: "Sounds good to me."

The Rangers turn as Alpha 5 enters the open doorway, with two trays of food held in his hands. Plates of bacon, eggs, toast, etc. are on the trays. Alpha's apron and chef's hat have mild burns on them.

ALPHA 5: "I've got the last of the food. Are you sure you don't want me to try to cook any more food?"

BILLY: (smiles) "That's all right, Alpha. We're sure."

Kimberly and Kat set down their trays of food on the table, as Alpha walks to the table to do the same.

* * *

><p>A short time later, the Rangers are seated at the table and have just finished their breakfast. Zack finishes the last bite of his toast.<p>

ZACK: "That was a great meal. Thanks, guys."

KAT: "It was our pleasure."

TOMMY: "So, what'd you want to talk about now?"

BILLY: "We'll catch up in a little while. There's something I need to do first."

Jason frowns.

JASON: "Are you sure about this, Billy? If you're not up for it..."

BILLY: "It's okay. I need to do this."

Jason eyes Billy in concern. He nods.

* * *

><p>At Angel Grove Cemetery, Billy stands in front of a grave. The headstone reads:<br>R.I.P. HERE LIES TRINI KWAN. AUGUST 8, 1980 - SEPTEMBER 3, 2001.

BILLY: "I can't believe she's gone."

The other Rangers are standing nearby. They look on at Billy in concern. He crouches down and sets some roses down on the ground.

BILLY (CONT'D): "I - I'd never imagine that she'd die so young. I mean, the dangers we faced as adolescents during our first tenure as Power Rangers... the monsters, the traps... Then one day, her train overruns a track at an accelerated speed, and..."

Billy stops. Kimberly frowns. She walks over, crouches next to Billy and sets her hand on his shoulder.

KIMBERLY: "I'm sorry, Billy."

Billy blinks and tears roll down his cheeks. He sniffles. The other Rangers walk over and stand around him.

BILLY: "It's not fair. She was one of the best friends I ever had. And for years, the only interpreter you had to translate what I was saying."

Kimberly sadly smiles. Billy looks at her.

BILLY (CONT'D): "I should have been here. I should have been here to pay my respects at her funeral. I've missed so much."

KIMBERLY: "We knew you would've been here if you could. We know how much of a good friend you were. She knew."

Billy looks back at Trini's grave. He nods. Billy lowers his head and closes his eyes. He wipes a tear from his eye. Kimberly frowns and she holds his hand. The other Rangers gather around Billy and he starts crying.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Billy sits at the table with the other Rangers.<p>

KIMBERLY: "You've been distraught since our arrival back from the graveyard. What's on your mind, Billy?"

BILLY: "I'll be going back to Aquitar soon. I wish I could be here for your wedding."

JASON: "Then stay behind. You can still be here."

BILLY: "But I'll be recognized, Jason. If I was seen in person, people will freak out by my current youthful state and my prolonged absence from Angel Grove."

Tommy smiles.

TOMMY: "Well, there are other ways you can attend the wedding."

Billy looks at Tommy, puzzled.


	15. Chapter 15

Guests walk down the sidewalk and into the open entry doors of the large, old church.

* * *

><p>Jason stands in his dressing room, wearing his black tuxedo and bow tie. He is talking into his communicator.<p>

JASON: "Zordon, have all of the preparations been made?"

ZORDON (on communicator): "Everything is ready. The back-up team of Rangers are standing by. Should Rita and Zedd decide to attack Angel Grove, we'll be ready for them. The force fields have also been put up around the church, so no intruders will be able to break inside to attack."

JASON: "Thank you, Zordon. Jason out."

Jason turns to the mirror. He adjusts his bow tie.

JASON: "Come in."

The door opens and Zack enters the room, wearing a tuxedo. He smiles at Jason and Jason returns the smile.

JASON: "Hey. How's my best man?"

ZACK: "Doing good, man. You ready, Jase?"

Jason looks at his reflection. He looks at his tuxedo and he smiles.

JASON: "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Kimberly is wearing her white wedding gown and veil. She looks beautiful. Kat stands nearby, wearing a white dress. She smiles at Kimberly.<p>

KAT: "You look beautiful, Kimberly."

KIMBERLY: "Thank you. I can't believe it's finally happening. I just hope everything goes okay."

KAT: "Don't worry. Zordon's taken all of the necessary precautions. It'll all be okay. You'll see."

Kimberly smiles at Kat and she nods.

* * *

><p>Zordon, Alpha 5 and Billy stand in the Command Center's main room. Standing with them is Billy's wife from Aquitar, CESTRIA. Cestria is wearing a purple uniform with a pink undershirt, a pink mini-skirt that shows her bare legs and golden boots. She has short black hair that sticks out from the back of her Aquitian flesh-colored, purple-spotted head covering. They are watching the wedding on the Viewing Globe. Billy smiles as he sees Jason and Zack in the chapel, waiting.<p>

CESTRIA: "Thank you for inviting me to watch the wedding with you."

BILLY: "You're welcome. Look, there's Kim!"

On the Viewing Globe, Kimberly's father walks Kimberly down the aisle, wearing a tuxedo.

* * *

><p>In the church, several familiar faces are seated on the stands in the crowd, watching as Kimberly walks down the aisle. Among them are their old teacher MISS APPLEBY, their principal MR. CAPLAN, JUSTIN STEWART, Kim's cousin KELLY, Kim's UNCLE STEVE, Jason's cousin JEREMY, KIMBERLY'S MOTHER, KIM'S STEP-FATHER, LAURA, ANGELA, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Dulcea who is now in a gown, Ionisos who is now dressed in a tuxedo, Bulk and Skull.<p>

Kimberly smiles, walking down the aisle with her father. He walks Kimberly up to the altar and Kimberly's father gives her a kiss on the cheek. Kimberly's father walks off and sits in the crowd, next to Tommy and Ethan. Zack stands as Jason's best man and Kat stands nearby as Kim's maid of honor. Kimberly and Jason glance at one another and smile.

MINISTER: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Jason Lee Scott, and this woman, Kimberly Hart, in the bonds of holy matrimony."

* * *

><p>Zordon, Alpha 5 and Billy look on at the Viewing Globe.<p>

BILLY: "The wedding's going well so far. Let's hope it continues without any disturbances."

* * *

><p>A short time later, Jason and Kim have already put on their wedding rings. They eye one another as the Minister continues.<p>

MINISTER: "Do you, Kimberly, take Jason to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

KIMBERLY: (smiles) "I do."

MINISTER: "Do you, Jason, take Kimberly to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

JASON: (smiles) "I do."

MINISTER: "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jason and Kimberly kiss. The guests all applaud the newlyweds.

* * *

><p>Through his telescopic red beam, Zedd watches as Jason and Kimberly kiss.<p>

ZEDD: "Blast! Jason and Kimberly have just married!"

Zedd is on the balcony. He ends his telescopic eyebeam and he turns to Rita and Domminnous. Goldar, Rito and Scorpina look on from within the throne room.

ZEDD (CONT'D): "Why weren't we made aware of the Rangers' wedding?"

RITA: "What, you thought we'd be sent invitations?"

ZEDD: "This is disgraceful! How could we have slipped like this? We have to ruin this day for them immediately!"

RITA: "You got a monster in mind for the occasion? Or do you want me to get Finster to remake another of our old ones for the occasion?"

ZEDD: "We don't need a monster! Let's not waste time! Let's send Goldar, Rito, Scorpina and some Putties to crash their celebration!"

Zedd turns to the throne room.

ZEDD: "Go, make yourselves useful! We have a wedding to ruin!"

ZEDD LAUGHS WICKEDLY.

* * *

><p>Goldar, Rito, Scorpina and the Z-Putties walk up to the church.<p>

GOLDAR: "Let's go! We'll catch those fools completely by surprise!"

Goldar touches the doorknob, but it emits an electric shock that makes him let it go.

GOLDAR: "No! The Rangers have a force field around it!"

Scorpina smiles.

SCORPINA: "Then let's lure them out!"

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, the alarms are going off. Billy, Dulcea, Alpha 5 and Zordon look concerned.<p>

BILLY: "I knew things wouldn't stay quiet forever."

CESTRIA: "But we did come prepared. I'll alert the back-up Rangers."

* * *

><p>In the church, Jason and Kimberly walk onto the dance floor, holding hands. Tommy stands on the stage, holding a microphone.<p>

TOMMY: "And here come the newlyweds now, taking their first dance as man and wife!"

The crowd applaud Kimberly and Jason.

JASON: "Are you ready for our first dance, Mrs. Scott?"

KIMBERLY: (smiles) "You'd better believe it."

The music starts up and Kimberly starts to dance with Jason. Kat walks onto the stage and stands next to Tommy. She holds his hand and they smile as Jason and Kim dance together.

KAT: "They look so happy together."

TOMMY: "Yeah, this has all gone so well."

At a nearby table, Ethan is seated with Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Justin. Zack walks to the table and he hands two glasses of soda to Tanya and Ethan.

ETHAN: "Thank you, Zachary."

TANYA: "Yeah, thank you."

Zack sits on a vacant seat by Ethan.

ZACK: "No problem. So when do you leave Angel Grove, Tanya?"

TANYA: "Actually, I'm moving back here next month. I'm taking some time off before I start my next record. Besides, since Adam and Rocky have places here, it'd be nice to be with the gang again."

JUSTIN: "I'm thinking of moving back here myself. Things are fine in Stone Canyon, but there's a certain appeal about Angel Grove. I just can't quite explain it."

ROCKY: "Yeah, I know what you mean. One thing's for sure, it's never quiet around here for long."

Adam's communicator beeps. He frowns and looks at the others. Rocky looks upset and shakes his head.

ROCKY: "Looks like I was right. Unfortunately."

ADAM: "Not your fault. You ready to go?"

JUSTIN: "I'm ready when you are. Tell Kim and Jason we'll be back soon."

ZACK: "You sure you don't want our help?"

JUSTIN: "No, thanks. We've got this. Just stay here and enjoy the party."

ETHAN: "We understand. Go on."

Justin nods. He rises from his seat and exits, followed by Adam, Rocky and Tanya. They pass the table of Bulk and Skull. SKULL IS BAWLING. Bulk shakes his head.

BULK: "Oh, get a hold of yourself. You're embarrassing me, Skullie."

SKULL: "Sorry, Bulkie." (sniffles) "I just always cry at weddings."

BULK: "Yeah, I know. Here you go."

Bulk hands Skull a Kleenex. SKULL BLOWS HIS NOSE into the tissue. LOUDLY. Bulk grimaces.

* * *

><p>In his chamber, Rynar sits on his chair at a table. He is looking at a large Orb, one not seen before. It is pulsating with white light. Rynar holds the orb. He looks nervous.<p>

RYNAR: "Please... Let this work. Let this change things to help the Rangers."

He shuts his eyes.

* * *

><p>From within the orb, passing into Rynar's mind, are glimpses of memories that appear and flash by, at blinding speed. They're images of the FUTURE. Most of the images are going by too fast to get a good look out of them, but then the images start to slow down, and they happen one at a time...<p>

Kimberly, in normal and clothes and wearing glasses, works on a damaged communicator in the Command Center's repair room.

Zack is in the Plaza, seated with Dulcea in her office and looking over a set of papers to expand the Plaza.

In the park, Jason is rubbing his chin and studying a set of muddy footprints in the grass.

Tommy looks at a beaker filled with bubbling green fluid in the Command Center's lab.

In the Command Center's clinic, Kat is tending to Tommy, whose left shoulder is bleeding. She is wiping the blood away with a wet rag.

In the Command Center's garage, Ethan is repairing the engine of the damaged Tyrannosaurus Battle Bike.

The sky turns dark. There is a crash of purple lightning, followed by a loud, echoing RUMBLE of thunder.

A flash of white light changes to a new moment in the timeline. The Command Center is damaged... in ruins... and no sign of Alpha 5 or Zordon. The six Rangers stand in the ruined Command Center and they stare in shock at the undamaged Plasma Tube.

Another flash. In a cave, Kimberly lies in Jason's arms, not breathing, bleeding from her mouth. Jason holds her tight, his head lowered and sobbing.

Another flash. The Wizard of Deception stands in Angel Grove Park, alive and well. He holds his magic wand and he turns to face Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Ethan, Kat and Tommy. The Rangers' clothes are torn and tattered, and they are battered and bruised. Each Ranger has received their own bloody wounds but what kind of wounds exactly are not clearly shown.

Another flash. In daytime, Zordon is in Angel Grove Park, with Dulcea nearby. Dulcea is in her Amazonian outfit and is fighting with Rita's Putties. Zordon fights with her side by side against the Putties, wielding a large staff of his own.

The six Power Rangers look up at the sky. The clouds have gone black and daylight is quickly fading. There is a rumble of thunder...

Upon a closer look of the clouds, something is coming out of it, flying, in the shape of a familiar object. The object is struck by lightning shot from the darkened cloud, and it changes shape. Flying out from the clouds, ROARING, is the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

Another flash. At the rock quarry, Pink Ranger is on one knee, wounded. Green Ranger crouches before her and sets her hand on his chest. With a flash of green light, he passes his Dragon Shield and its arm bands onto her. Pink Ranger looks down in shock, looking at the Dragon Shield, and then she looks at Green Ranger.

Another flash. Some time later, the six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are lying on the ground, badly hurt. Dropping down in front of them, crouched in a battle pose, is Cestria. She looks ahead at whatever attacker is in front of the Rangers and puts her arms together.

CESTRIA: "Pink Aquitar Ranger power!"

With a flash of pink light, Cestria becomes the Pink Alien Ranger. Her outfit is identical to the other Aquitar Rangers, but she has a skirt on her outfit like the White Aquitar Ranger, and the shape on the gold band over her visor is that of a hexagon. Joining her and standing in front of the fallen Mighty Morphin Rangers, protecting them, are the other five, morphed Alien Rangers.

Another flash. Time has changed again. Kimberly is in the Command Center, which has now long since been repaired. She is staring in shock at the sight of the familiar, combined Zeo Crystals.

There is another flash of white light. This changes the view to a different point in time. There is a band of Cogs attacking Angel Grove Park. One Cog is struck back with a jump-kick to the chest by the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger.

Another flash. Time has changed again. The six Rangers stand in a circle, with a Zeonizer strapped to their wrists. The Rangers are wearing shirts, pants and sneakers, but each Ranger is wearing a shirt of their Ranger color. Kat is wearing pink, Kim is wearing yellow, Adam is wearing green, Zack is wearing blue, Tommy is wearing red, and Jason is wearing black. Ethan is seated near Alpha 5, in a wheelchair, his left leg broken and in a cast.

Another flash. In this new point of time, months later, we find a group of Rangers in an as-yet-unrevealed headquarters similar to the Power Chamber. Twelve Rangers have all-new, slim Morphing devices never seen or used before strapped to one of their wrists, each with a few buttons on each device. The twelve Rangers wearing the new devices are Kat, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, T.J., Cassie, Ashley and Carlos. Standing with them are Karone, Zhane, Justin and Andros. They are looking at a round screen, twice as big as the Viewing Globe. Something large fills the screen, ROARING as it passes through the night sky over Angel Grove - SERPENTERA.

At another time, perhaps during the same time, Goldar is seen in a sword-fight with the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger... but this is a FEMALE Red Ranger, complete with a skirt like the Mighty Morphin Pink and Yellow Rangers have.

The six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are in hand-to-hand combat with Domminnous himself... and they are losing.

The images start to speed up again, speeding by faster and faster. From what we can see, there are images of monsters, new and old... Bones... Pudgy Pig... Nasty Knight... Pineoctopus... King Sphinx... Eye Guy... Snizard... Madame Woe... Shellshock... Dramole... Lizzinator... Pumpkin Rapper... Octophantom... Stag Beetle... Invenusable Fly Trap... Primator... Robogoat... Pipebrain... Mirror Maniac... Nimrod... Scatterbrain... A monster resembling Dracula, but with purple eyes and a cape that's black on the outside, purple on the inside... A werewolf monster with brown fur and clad in elbow pads, wrist gauntlets, chest armor, and armored pads that go from his knees down to his ankles... A Goblin Queen...

Another flash. Lord Zedd is alone on the balcony and he looks into his throne room. There is only one throne now, and standing alone in the chamber is KING MONDO of the Machine Empire. ZEDD GROWLS with rage and aims his staff at his intruder...

The scene changes in a flash of light. In the mountainous desert, the six Thunderzords - Red Dragon, Tigerzord, Lion, Griffin, Firebird and Unicorn - are charging ahead, and they are about to do battle... with the _Dinozords_.

Another white flash. Another glimpse of the future appears. Red Ranger is in a cave, struck back by an electric blast shot by the staff of Lord Zedd. Red Ranger recovers, dodges the next blast, and they resume their BATTLE...

Near a damaged building, Ethan angrily steps forward to an unknown person, his clothes torn and he's bruised from being in battle.

ETHAN: "Why? Why have you betrayed us -"

Before he can finish, the blade of a sword suddenly appears and stabs ahead at blinding speed, aimed for Ethan's heart -

An image of Zordon suddenly appears, a look of sadness on his face. He closes his eyes, lowers his head, and as there is a closer view on Zordon's head, which changes tinge to blue...

... there is one last flash. Finally, an image appears of a fiery face appears from a boiling pit of lava. It looks like Maligore, or maybe Dark Specter... or maybe neither. This face ROARS with rage...

* * *

><p>Rynar's eyes shoot open and he lets go of the orb. He's broken out into a cold sweat and is breathing hard. He looks around. He's still alone in his chambers. Rynar lowers his head and he SIGHS. He is nearly in tears.<p>

RYNAR: "No. Nothing has changed."

Rynar lifts his head up. He frowns. Rynar waves his hand. A holographic image of Titanus appears before him.

RYNAR: "While you wait for your next command, Titanus, guard over the Power Rangers in my absence. They will need your help until I am ready. We cannot fail the Power Rangers, my friend. We cannot let them win."

Rynar closes his eyes, weakened. The holographic image disappears.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Justin teleport into the Command Center. They smile as they see Cestria.

ROCKY: "Cestria! It's nice to see you again."

ADAM: "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

CESTRIA: "It is good to see you again, too, my friends."

JUSTIN: "What's going on?"

ZORDON: "Goldar, Scorpina, Rito and the Z-Putties have begun attacking Angel Grove Harbor. The workers there have all been chased away."

JUSTIN: "Well, we've got our spare Morphers and communicators ready. Let's get going."

BILLY: "It's Morphin' Time!"

Each Ranger holds out their Power Morphers. While Adam, Tanya and Rocky have their same Morphers, Cestria has the Pterodactyl Morpher, Justin has the Triceratops Morpher, and Billy has the Morpher with the _Dragon coin_ inside it.

BILLY: "Dragonzord!"

ADAM: "Mastodon!"

CESTRIA: "Pterodactyl!"

JUSTIN: "Triceratops!"

TANYA: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

ROCKY: "Tyrannosaurus!"

The fiery red grid appears on his head and splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet.

* * *

><p>Goldar, Rito, Scorpina and the Z-Putties are trashing Angel Grove Harbor.<p>

GOLDAR: "If we can't ruin the ceremony, we can still ruin the wedding day!"

GREEN RANGER (BILLY): "I don't think so, Goldar!"

The Putties and three Evil Space Aliens turn to the Rangers.

GOLDAR: "That voice! Billy?"

RITO: "Not another past Power geek!"

GREEN RANGER (BILLY): "You picked the wrong day to cause trouble, Goldar! Let's get them, guys!"

The Rangers charge ahead and get into battle.

Blue Ranger leaps at Z-Putty #1 and he kicks the Putty's stomach. The Z-Putty is knocked down, Blue Ranger turns to face Z-Putty #2 and is met with a kick to the gut. Blue Ranger stumbles back, Z-Putty #2 attempts a high kick that Blue Ranger blocks, and he hits the Putty with a left hook.

Yellow Ranger duels with Z-Putty #3. She blocks Z-Putty #3's high kick, but is knocked back with a kick to the stomach. Z-Putty #3 attempts another kick, but Yellow Ranger blocks it and sends the Z-Putty down with a spinning heel kick.

Pink Ranger duels with Scorpina. She blocks Scorpina's high kick, but is met with a sparkly slash to her stomach from Scorpina's boomerang sword. Scorpina tries again, but Pink Ranger dodges the attack and knocks Scorpina down with a foot-sweep kick.

Red Ranger rolls under Z-Putty #4's kick. He turns around and blocks the Putty's high punch. A kick to the ribs knocks Red Ranger back and Z-Putty #4 tries another kick, but Red Ranger sends the Putty down with a right hook. Red Ranger turns to Z-Putty #5 and blocks the Putty's high kick.

Black Ranger duels with Rito and he blocks Rito's kick to his stomach. Rito lets loose a follow-up kick to his chest that knocks Black Ranger back a few steps. Black Ranger lets loose a spinning heel kick that Rito dodges, Rito holds up his sword and he slashes it at Black Ranger. He catches the blade in his hands and he kicks Rito's chest.

Goldar slashes his sword and Green Ranger is sparkly struck across the chest. Goldar attempts another slash attempt, but Green Ranger blocks it with his Dagger. Green Ranger lets loose a spinning heel kick that Goldar dodges and he knocks Green Ranger back with a kick to the gut. Green Ranger recovers, he kicks Goldar's chest, and then he blocks Goldar's sword attack attempt with his Dagger.

GOLDAR: "You're still weak!"

GREEN RANGER (BILLY): "You're still gruesome!"

Green Ranger leaps and slashes Goldar's chest with his Dragon Dagger. Goldar is knocked to the ground.

* * *

><p>In the church, Tommy and Kat stand by the table Zack and Ethan are seated at.<p>

TOMMY: "Man, Domminnous and the others sure try to crash a good party."

ETHAN: "Yeah, but the others can handle it. Besides, it's nice to be able to enjoy the wedding."

Ethan looks over at the table that Laura and Angela are seated at. Ethan looks away shyly. Zack grins and playfully nudges his arm.

ZACK: "Come on, man. Let's go on over."

ETHAN: "Yes, well... I don't know."

ZACK: "Come on, man. We all know you've had your eye on Laura for a while now. Just go on and ask her to dance."

ETHAN: "Well, I don't think now's a good-"

Zack grabs Ethan's arm and lifts him up to his feet. Zack walks with Ethan to Angela and Laura's table.

ZACK: "Hey, ladies. Would you care to dance?"

ETHAN: "Of course, if you don't wish to, we'd understand completely -"

Laura smiles, stands up and holds Ethan's hand.

LAURA: "I'd love to."

Ethan smiles at her. Laura walks with Ethan to the dance floor. Zack turns to Angela and he smiles at her. He holds out his hand.

ZACK: "What about you, Angela? Would you like to dance?"

ANGELA: "Sure, why not?"

Angela takes Zack's hand and he smiles as he lifts her to her feet. They walk onto the dance floor and start to dance. Tommy and Kat walk onto the dance floor and start dancing, while Ethan is already dancing with Laura. Kimberly and Jason continue dancing and they notice their friends dancing.

JASON: "Looks like everyone's having a good time."

KIMBERLY: "It's nice seeing everyone being able to relax for a change."

Jason smiles at Kimberly.

JASON: "This is the best day of my life."

KIMBERLY: (smiles) "Me, too."

They lean close and kiss. Jason ends the kiss, smiles back at Kimberly, and they resume dancing.

* * *

><p>Back at Angel Grove Harbor, the six substitute Rangers are still locked in battle.<p>

Pink Ranger blocks the blade of Scorpina's sword with her Blade Blaster sword, but is hit by a kick to her stomach. Scorpina tries to slash Pink Ranger again, but she dodges and knocks Scorpina back with a high kick. Pink Ranger sparkily slashes Scorpina's abdomen with her Blaster sword that makes Scorpina stumble back, and she follows up with a jump-kick that knocks Scorpina back several steps. Scorpina falls down to one knee, and then she glares at Pink Ranger.

SCORPINA: "You'll have to do better than that!"

Scorpina shoots out fiery eyebeams into her armored hand and then she shoots it from her palm at her opponent. Pink Ranger flips aside, dodging the beam and it hits the ground with an explosion. While flipping, Pink Ranger simultaneously switches her Blade Blaster to gun mode and she fires a red beam that knocks Scorpina's chest, knocking her down.

Meanwhile, Yellow Ranger ducks under Z-Putty #3's high kick and she sends the Putty down with a foot-sweep kick. Yellow Ranger turns to Z-Putty #6, who punches at her. Yellow Ranger catches his fist, she pulls the Putty and flips him over, sending him crash-landing on his back to the floor.

Closeby, Blue Ranger kicks Z-Putty #1 and he knocks him aside. Z-Putty #2 approaches and kicks Blue Ranger's chest, knocking him back. Blue Ranger side-steps from Z-Putty #2's attempted punch, then he hits the Putty with a jab to the stomach, and floors the Putty with an uppercut.

Red Ranger is hit in the chest by Z-Putty #4 and he stumbles back. Z-Putty #4 tries to punch Red Ranger again and again, but he blocks each attempt. Red Ranger delivers a series of rapid punches to the Z-Putty's chest, each punch making the chest Z glow with white light, and then Red Ranger finally hits the Putty in the chest Z with a jump kick. The Putty hits the ground, glows with energy, and its body breaks apart into pieces as it vanishes. Red Ranger turns around to see Z-Putty #5, who leaps and attempts a jump-kick. Red Ranger drops down and does a side splits with his legs, as the Putty sails over him. Z-Putty #5 lands on his feet and he turns to face Red Ranger, who has gotten to his feet. Z-Putty #5 attempts a spinning heel kick that Red Ranger ducks under, and he knocks the Putty down with a haymaker.

Nearby, Rito slashes his sword at Black Ranger, but he dodges the blade. Rito slashes again and raises sparks off Black Ranger's chest as he's knocked down. Black Ranger falls, but gets to one knee and he holds his right hand out.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Power Axe!"

His Axe appears in his hand with a flash of purple light. Rito shoots a stream of red energy from his hand at Black Ranger, but he leaps over it and the stream hits the ground, creating an explosion. While in mid-air, Black Ranger slashes his Power Axe down at Rito, who blocks it with his sword. As he lands on his feet, Black Ranger is kicked aside by Rito and he slashes his sword at Black Ranger. He blocks the blade with his Power Axe, just inches in front of his face. Black Ranger pushes the blade away with his axe and then he lets loose a kick to Rito's chest that knocks him back.

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "And this is for making us walk out during our friends' wedding day!"

Black Ranger sparkly slashes Rito's chest with his Axe and then he lets loose a spinning heel kick that hits Rito across the jaw. The hit sends Rito falling to the ground.

Nearby, Green Ranger is hit by a kick to the ribs by Goldar and then is struck across the chest by a slash of Goldar's sword. Green Ranger stumbles back, but he recovers and knocks Goldar back with a kick to the chest. Goldar slashes his sword at Green Ranger, but he dodges it, he puts his feet together and he hops at Goldar. Green Ranger kicks Goldar's chest with both feet, pushing him back, and Green Ranger lands crouched. Goldar aims his sword at Green Ranger and he launches a flaming energy ball from his sword that Green Ranger barely dodges. The energy ball hits the ground with an explosion and Goldar slashes his sword at Green Ranger, who barely blocks it with his Dragon Dagger.

GOLDAR: "We're not done yet!"

GREEN RANGER (BILLY): "Oh, yes we are!"

Green Ranger kicks Goldar in the stomach, knocking him back. Green Ranger then leaps ahead, punches his fist forth and hits Goldar on the chest. Goldar is knocked to the ground. He gets to his feet and Scorpina and Rito join him.

RITO: "Should we have sis and Ed make us grow?"

BLUE RANGER (JUSTIN): "Go ahead. We'll still beat you. The only difference is we'll be doing it with the Zords."

Goldar pauses. He GROWLS in anger.

GOLDAR: "Very well. We'll go. But we'll be back! I swear it!"

BLACK RANGER (ADAM): "Yeah? Well, we'll be there, ready to stop you!"

BLUE RANGER (JUSTIN): "And when our friends get back in action, they'll kick your butts as fast as we did!"

GOLDAR GROWLS. He teleports away, with Rito and Scorpina following. The Rangers turn and eye one another.

YELLOW RANGER (TANYA): "Nice moves, Cestria."

PINK RANGER (CESTRIA): "Thank you. Delphine trained me how to defend myself."

GREEN RANGER (BILLY): "Go on back to the wedding. Give Jason and Kim a big hug for me."

RED RANGER (ROCKY): "We will. We'll see you guys later."

The Pink and Green Rangers nod. They stand side by side and teleport away.

* * *

><p>Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Justin walk back into the church and into the dance hall. They join their friends, who have gathered around Jason and Kimberly. Bulk and Skull roll out the enormous wedding cake out onto a large cart.<p>

KIMBERLY: "Hey! You guys ready for some cake?"

JUSTIN: "Sounds good to us!"

Jason turns to Bulk and Skull and he smiles.

JASON: "Thanks for making it, you guys. It looks great."

BULK: "Not a problem. It's the least we could do."

SKULL: "Yeah. Come on, let's cut out the first pieces for the newlyweds."

Jason smiles and takes the knife from Bulk. He cuts into the cake, cutting out a fairly large piece. Jason then grabs a fork, cuts a bite out and hands it to Kimberly. She eats the forkful of cake.

KIMBERLY: "The cake's delicious, you guys."

She turns to Jason.

KIMBERLY: "Want a piece?"

JASON: "Sure."

Kimberly smiles mischievously as she takes a bit of frosting off the cake piece with her finger. She wipes it on Jason's nose and KIMBERLY GIGGLES. JASON LAUGHS.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jason and Kimberly walk outside, with the other Rangers and wedding guests following. Jason and Kimberly walk up to the parked limousine in front of the church. Jason turns to Tommy, as the limo driver opens the back passenger door.<p>

JASON: "We'll see you guys on Monday. Try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone."

TOMMY: "Don't worry, I'm sure things will be nice and quiet until you get back. Take care, Jase."

JASON: "Later, bro."

Jason and Tommy hug. Jason then turns and hugs Zack, while Kimberly hugs Kat.

ETHAN: "You'd better get moving, or you'll miss your flight."

Kimberly kisses Ethan on the cheek and she hugs him.

KIMBERLY: "We'll see you guys later. Bye!"

ETHAN: "Goodbye, you two."

Jason and Kimberly get into the back of the limousine, while the guests throw rice at their limo.

BULK: "Goodbye, guys!"

SKULL: "Yeah! Goodbye, guys!"

Jason smiles and closes the limo door.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, on the Viewing Globe, Jason and Kimberly's limousine drives off down the road. The guests all wave as the limo drives away.<p>

Cestria, Billy, Zordon and Alpha 5 watch the Viewing Globe happily.

BILLY: "That was a great wedding. I'm so happy for Jason and Kimberly."

CESTRIA: "I'm pleased to see you so happy, Billy. I know how much you've missed your friends."

Billy smiles at Cestria. He holds her hand.

BILLY: "Thank you for being here. You should go back to Aquitar before you dehydrate. I'll be back home tonight."

Cestria smiles and kisses Billy.

CESTRIA: "I will see you later, Billy. Tell the Rangers I said goodbye. Farewell, my friends."

ZORDON: "Farewell, Cestria."

Cestria pushes a button on her communicator. She teleports out in a streak of pink energy.

* * *

><p>In Rynar's chamber, a tired Rynar is seated on a chair at a round table. On the table are a crystal ball and a large black box. He looks at a crystal ball that shows Jason and Kimberly's limousine driving to the airport. Rynar smiles.<p>

RYNAR: "Zordon will keep you protected from harm, my friends. When the time comes, you will see me again."

Rynar looks down at the black box on the table.

RYNAR: "And when the time comes, when I awaken from my hibernation, I will be there to assist you. All of you."

Rynar leans back, groggy, exhausted.

RYNAR: "Good luck, Rangers. Until next time..."

Rynar sits back in his chair. He closes his eyes and the chamber's lights shut off. He falls asleep and he fades away, turning invisible.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Justin, Tommy, Kat, Ethan, Zack, Billy, Dulcea, Ionisos, Alpha 5 and Zordon are watching the Viewing Globe.<p>

ZORDON: "We'll be monitoring Jason and Kimberly. We'll have force fields around their plane and wherever they'll stay to prevent any attacks on their honeymoon."

ADAM: "They deserve to be happy, without Rita, Zedd and company messing it up."

ROCKY: "We're glad you got to see the wedding, Billy. This was such a great day for them."

TOMMY: "Yeah, I've never seen them so happy. So what happens now?"

BILLY: "Now, we enjoy our last day before I return to Aquitar. And not even the meanest monster Domminnous, Rita or Zedd can come up with will keep me from enjoying the rest of our visit."

TOMMY: "While you're here, Billy, since we're together like this..."

Tommy holds out his right hand. He smiles at Billy.

TOMMY: "What do you say? For old time's sake?"

Billy smiles. He sets his hand on Tommy's, and then Kat sets down her hand, followed by Justin, then Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Zack and Ethan. The nine Rangers smile, they leap into the air and lift their arms up.

ALL NINE RANGERS: "Power Rangers!"


End file.
